


Blinded Obscurity

by Nexxuss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), F/F, G!P Regina, Other, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexxuss/pseuds/Nexxuss
Summary: Regina Mills had always been unlucky in love. Forced to hide behind her career and harbor a secret, she's content to spend her days with her best friend Graham. Then she meets the love of her life. Secrets come to light and life throws a curve ball. Will love prevail or is Regina destined to be alone? AU! No Magic! No Curse! SwanQueen!Repost!Originally posted under AdjustedInsanity and removed after a while, but there have been numerous requests for it so I am bringing it back.*Thank you to the person who reminded me of the original summary!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 93
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have received multiple requests to repost this story, which was originally posted under an old account.  
> There have been very minor edits, mostly spelling and punctuation things, so I'll post each chapter again and hope you all continue to enjoy it.  
> For those reading it for the first time, let me know what you think.  
> I am still planning on finishing The Wedding Guest for those reading it, but it is on hold at the moment.  
> -Nexxuss xoxo

“I’m not even going to justify that with a response.” Regina shot her best friend Graham a glare that could kill as he erupted with laughter while they approached the coat check room for the latest event they were obligated to attend. She tried not to give into his contagious laugher, considering it was at her expense, but she was finding it difficult not to smile.

“Come on Regina!” his Scottish accent was clearly defined as they stood in line behind a few other guests, “Tell me there isn’t the least bit of a spark.”

“Graham, while I’m not even remotely sure what could have possessed you to hint at the fact that I might be romantically interested in Mary Margaret Blanchard,” the name dripped from her lips with contempt, “Know that the only spark there will ever be between us is the one from the match I use to set myself on fire the next time I have to be in her presence.”

He erupted in laughter again, “Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.”

“Oh for the love of…” Regina trailed off as she caught sight of the most beautiful woman standing behind the coat check desk. Blonde hair that fell in waves, thin pink lips that were pursed in annoyance and from what Regina could see of her body, she was stunning.

Graham followed her line of sight and let out a low wolf whistle, “Now there’s a spark.”

“She’s the whole damn flame,” Regina breathed before she thought better of it. Graham’s snicker brought her back to reality, shooting him another glare she amended, “She’s beautiful is all I meant.”

“Ask her out.”

“What, no! I can’t just go around asking people out.”

Graham sighed at his friend, “Not people, Regina, just her.”

Glancing back at the beautiful blonde Regina sighed, “Even if I wanted to, I can’t, you know that.”

“Oh hell Regina!” he screeched garnering a few glances their way so he lowered his voice, “Are you going to let it run your life. You’re young, you’re beautiful, and you’re bloody fucking rich -.”

“Exactly,” Regina interrupted, “I’m all those things and more, which is why I have the worst time dating. They either want me as some damn arm candy or for my money. Then when they find out the whole package it’s so long Regina and hello gag order. God, Graham I give up.”

“Regina, I -.” Graham started.

“Hi, Can I help you?” He was interrupted by a sweet voice that held a touch of irritation underneath it. Regina hadn’t realized they had been moving until she turned and stared straight into sea foam green eyes, “Are you checking in your coats or picking up?” the voice asked again as Regina continued to stare at her.

It was Graham who spoke up as he leaned against the table, “We’re checking in doll.” He winked, if Regina wasn’t going to make a move he sure as hell was.

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Can I have your coats please?” Her gaze traveled back to the stunning brunette that had yet to speak and realized she was still staring at her. Against her will her cheeks began to flush and tinge pink, clearing her throat she accepted the man’s coat and watched as he nudged the brunette none too subtlety.

Regina snapped her gaze to Graham after the painful jab to her ribs only for him to nod towards the direction she had been facing. Turning her gaze she locked eyes with the blonde again and smiled as she removed her coat, “I apologize.” Regina breathed as she handed over her jacket.

The blonde was taken aback by the smooth sultry voice that escaped from between plump red lips, “That’s uh, that’s okay.” she smiled shyly in return then looked away for her coat log.

Regina looked at Graham as he nudged her again while mouthing “What the hell was that?” She shook her head uncertainly only to have her attention garnered once again by the beautiful blonde behind the desk.

“Can I have your names please for the log book?” the blonde asked.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” Graham flirted as he leaned further across the desk.

Regina spoke up as she rolled her eyes, “Really, Graham?” she directed toward him then turned her gaze back forward, “I do apologize dear. This imbecile’s name is Graham Humbert.” She paused as Emma wrote.

“And what’s your name?” the beauty behind the desk asked allowing her eyes to travel down to succulent cleavage and back without restraint.

Regina cocked a knowing eyebrow, “Regina Mills, dear.”

“Pretty.” she smiled as she wrote down their names and made out the coat tickets.

Regina was somewhat caught off guard by the lack of recognition to her name but it was Graham who spoke again, “You don’t know who she is?”

Looking up as she handed him his coat ticket and turned to hand Regina hers she replied, “Besides a very beautiful woman who just told me her name was Regina Mills, no, should I?”

Regina smiled genuinely, taking the girls breath away in the process, as she took her coat ticket, “No, dear you shouldn’t.” she turned to Graham as he scoffed beside her and glared. Turning her attention back where it was wanted she asked, “If you don’t mind me asking your name as well?”

“I don’t mind at all.” She added sticking her hand out towards Regina, “Emma. Emma Swan.”

Regina grasped her hand and kissed the back of it, “A pleasure, Miss Swan.” She smiled releasing Emma’s hand, who stood there gaping, before she turned to Graham and spoke again, “Shall we?” She motioned ahead of her and followed as he walked away.

“B-bye.” Emma whispered to Regina’s retreating back.

* * *

“ _A pleasure Miss Swan_ ,” Graham mocked for the fifty-thousandth time in the last hour as they mingled with other corporate big wigs, “You were practically drooling.”

Regina growled softly, “Will you give it a rest already!” she already couldn’t get the blonde off her mind, she didn’t need his constant reminder as well, “I was being polite.”

“You were damn right gentlemanly,” he teased again, “Truth or dare.” He vibrated with excitement at the game they played to pass the time at these events.

“I’m not in the mood Graham.” Regina bristled as she noticed Mary Margaret Blanchard crossing the room toward them, “On second thought, dare, make it a good one.”

“I dare you to go back and talk to her.”

“What?”

“You have to stay there for at least fifteen minutes. No hiding out in the bathroom either.”

Regina smiled as Mary Margaret stopped in front of them, “Fine.” She directed toward Graham, then added, “Hello Mary Margaret, Graham was just saying how he wished to run into you here. If you’ll excuse me a moment.” With that Regina turned on her Armani heels and walked away leaving a sputtering Graham and grinning Mary Margaret. Regina grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and walked toward the coat check. She paused catching a glimpse of Emma talking with a member of her staff, Killian jones, took a deep breath and approached them.

“I already told you, Killian was it, I’m not interested.” Emma was tired of this conversation.

“Come on love. We would make beautiful music together.” Killian leered, his eyes raking down Emma’s body in blatant disregard for anything else.

Emma was about to respond when a throat cleared behind them. Turning on her heels she came face to face with Regina Mills. Emma took the seconds before speaking to take in the woman’s dress, she had failed to notice earlier in the evening. It was a floor length deep purple that hugged her chest and curves then flared out at the hips, it was gorgeous and she looked absolutely breathtaking. The fact that it was strapless gave way to a deep plunging neckline that was almost obscene with the amount of tanned skin on display, which caused Emma to have to pick up her jaw.

“Miss Mills.”

“Regina.”

Emma and Killian addressed her at the same time then paused to look at one another.

“You know her?” they said also in unison. Regina had to stifle a laugh as she watched the two.

“Miss Swan?” Regina’s sultry voice brought Emma’s attention back to her, “Would you like to join me for a drink?” she asked extending the champagne flute.

Emma hesitated looking around her, “Oh, I uh.” She swallowed clearing her throat, “I would love to but I can’t leave my post.”

“I’m sure Mr. Jones wouldn’t mind standing in for a few minutes.” Regina directed her stare to the man in question, “Isn’t that right Killian?”

The way she said his name caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end, “Of course Miss Mills.”

“Oh, uh no thanks.” Emma interrupted, “I better stay here.”

Killian gawked at her, while Regina smiled at her dismissal, “Well then dear, may I join you?”

“Um…sure if you want.” Emma wasn’t sure what was going on but she was kind of flattered that Regina would want to spend time with her, “You can sit in my chair.” Emma smiled goofily.

Regina chuckled and Emma felt her knees buckle, “No, no. You sit. I’ll stand dear.” She waited until Emma took the champagne flute and sat before turning back to their third wheel, “Goodbye Mr. Jones.”

Emma laughed quietly as Killian fled then turned her attention back to Regina, “He’s afraid of you.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Mm, a lot of people are dear.” Regina said after sipping her drink.

Emma tilted her head as she studied the brunette, “Why?”

Regina opened her mouth to speak than closed it again. She didn’t really know how to answer that question. Money, power, it could be a many different things that strike fear into others around her, “I’m not quite sure actually.”

Emma smiled brightly, “I’m not.”

Regina leaned her back against the desk and crossed her arms while holding the blonde’s gaze, “You’re not what?”

“Afraid of you.” Emma smiled as she emptied her glass in one go, “You’re too beautiful to be frightening.”

Regina leaned into Emma’s personal space, “That’s a common misconception.” She whispered.

“Not for me.” Emma breathed back as her gaze dropped to the brunette’s lips then cleavage then met her eyes again.

Regina laughed as she leaned back against the desk, “Hmm, I like you Emma Swan.” Emma gave her a dazzling smile that took Regina’s breath away, “Where did you come from?” Regina asked after she found her voice again.

“Excuse me?” Emma asked.

“I haven’t see you here before.” Regina clarified.

“Oh, that’s because I don’t really work here,” Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow which caused the blonde to laugh, “I’m covering for a friend, Ruby.”

“Ah, Miss Lucas. I know her well.” Regina laughed as Emma raised her eyebrow in return, “Not that well, dear.”

Emma blushed slightly, “Oh. Yeah well she had a hot date tonight and I didn’t so here I am.”

Regina hummed her understanding as she let her eyes trail down the form in front of her, “Lucky me.” She whispered under her breath. She was about to ask how Emma knew Ruby when her name was called from behind her. Adjusting her gaze she noticed a pissed off Graham, “That would be my cue,” Regina smiled turning back to Emma, “Seems as though I am needed elsewhere dear, do have a pleasant rest of the evening.” She added walking around to the other side of the desk.

“Bye Regina.” Emma smiled shaking her head as Regina looked over her shoulder at her and winked.

* * *

“I never said the merger wa -.” Regina stopped in the middle of her sentence for the second time that evening. She and Graham had reached their limit when it came to social courtesies and were calling it a night. It couldn’t have come a moment too soon as Regina found herself in an argument with Jefferson Hatter Corporations about his upcoming merger with Alice Teas. Regina felt it would only have him falling deeper into a hole but the man was absolutely mad and wouldn’t listen to reason.

“Regina?” Jefferson asked as the silence dragged on.

Turning her gaze back to him Regina smiled politely, “I apologize Jefferson. As I was saying, the merger won’t go belly up but you are going to see a significant decline before any real profit can be made. Now if you have the resources stockpiled to make it through the upcoming months then good luck to you. If you’ll excuse me.” With that she made her way deeper into the lobby and toward the coat check where she noticed moments ago Emma Swan was not.

“Good evening Miss Mills.”

“Good evening, Archie.” Regina genuinely smiled at the balding man in glasses that stood behind the desk. He’d been with the company for years now and she’d always liked him, “I am just picking up our coats please.” She added handing him her and Graham’s coat tickets as he walked up beside her.

“Yes ma’am.” Archie said heading to the back to return moments later with their jackets.

“Thank you.” Regina smiled as she draped it over her arm, “Archie, what happened to the young lady that was here earlier.” Graham snorted at Regina’s attempt at nonchalance but she ignored him.

“Oh, Emma.” Archie smiled, “She left about fifteen minutes ago.”

“I see. Thank you.” Regina turned on her heel and walked toward the exit with Graham in tow. Shrugging on her jacket while they waited for the car to come around Regina felt an unfamiliar item in her pocket. Pulling it out she smirked as she unfolded it, chuckling lightly.

“What’s that?” Graham asked leaning over her shoulder. She handed him the paper with a broad smile and watched as he read:

I would really like to see you again, soon.

682-860-2713

Emma

“You’re going to call her right,” Graham exclaimed handing her back the paper, “Regina!” he called as she climbed into the town car.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by before Graham decided to take matters into his own hands. It was a Friday and Regina was in the worst of moods. There had been a major mix up at work that could potentially cost the company thousands, if not millions, if it wasn’t caught in time and her right hand was out of the country. Yes, she was on the red eye back first thing in the morning so that it could be resolved but Regina hated interfering with her honeymoon.

“I can’t believe the imbecilic morons that I employ!” Regina was on a rampage as she slammed the door to her house shut behind her and stormed into her bedroom. Graham walked over to the bar and uncapped the bottle of scotch pouring two tumblers full and waiting for her to return on the sofa. She came barreling back into the room in sweat pants and a t-shirt, her comfort clothing and plopped down on the sofa taking a glass from his hand and downing half. Graham counted in his head; three, two, one, “I need a snack. Do you want a snack? I’ll be right back.” With that she was up and off to the kitchen for a ‘snack’ which Graham knew meant whatever junk food she could find. Regina Mills was stressed.

It was then that he noticed her cellphone sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed it, scrolling through the contacts for one particular name and grinned smugly when he found it. Graham knew she hadn’t called, he’d been with her all week, so he debated for a second before hitting call knowing that Regina needed cheering up but this could also backfire on him.

“What the hell.” he grinned and pressed the call button. It rang for a number of seconds before the line connected.

“Hello?”

“Hi Emma?” Graham wanted to make sure he was talking to the right person.

“Um…yeah. Who’s this?”

“This is Graham, Regina Mills’ friend.” Graham leaned back against the sofa as he spoke, “We met at the gala a couple of weeks ago.”

“Oh yeah. Hi.” Emma hesitated, “Why are you calling me?”

“I’m calling from Regina’s phone,” Graham laughed as he looked through the doorway for Regina, “Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I need you to do me a favor. Can you?”

“Depends.” Emma cautioned, “What kind of favor?”

“Fair enough.” Graham sighed, “Okay so Regina is having a really bad day. In fact she may very well castrate me for making this call. I need you to cheer her up, that’s all, just get her to smile.”

“You’re a good guy Graham,” Emma smiled, “I can do that. I think.”

“Perfect Emma, you’re a jewel. Okay hold on.” Emma laughed as she listened to either Graham walking to Regina or vice versa. She then heard Graham’s voice through the speaker again, “Showtime.”

Regina turned around from her pantry to see Graham grinning like the cat that ate the canary and holding her phone, “What are you doing?” He didn’t say a word only held the phone out to her again. Regina sighed as she took the cell phone and placed it to her ear, “I don’t have time for this Graham. Hello?”

“Hi.” Emma smiled at hearing the other woman’s frustration, “It’s Emma Swan.”

“Miss-,” Regina pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID, then placed it back on her ear in disbelief, “Miss Swan?”

Emma laughed softly, “Yeah, hi Regina.”

“Hello dear,” Regina leaned against the pantry door and didn’t realize a soft smile had overtaken her face.

“So I hear you’ve had a bad day.” Emma asked plopping down across her bed.

“Hmm, bad doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Regina eyed Graham with an icy glare before turning her attention back to her cell.

“Well, I’m going to cheer you up.” Emma grinned goofily although no one could see her.

“Are you, dear?” Regina asked walking into her living room, “And how are you going to do that?”

“I…uh…oh I could take you out tonight.” Emma offered biting her bottom lip.

“Are you asking me on a date Miss Swan?” Regina asked as Graham walked into the room causing him to stop dead in his tracks and nod frantically.

“I don’t know.” Emma breathed, “That depends.”

“Hmm, on what?” Regina asked.

“On whether you are accepting.” Emma laughed softly.

Regina chuckled, “I see. So if I say yes, then you are asking me on a date but if I say no, then you are not.” Regina asked, “Is that correct?”

“Yep.”

“Well I guess it is a good thing my answer is yes then.” Regina laughed as Graham jumped up and whisper yelled yes, “Should I meet you somewhere or would you like me to pick you up?”

Emma couldn’t stop grinning, “Shouldn’t I be picking you up?”

“If you would like but I don’t live close to the city. It might be best if I come to you.”

“Oh, okay. That’s cool.” Emma smiled as she gave Regina her address and told her she’d be ready by 8, “See you later Regina.”

“Until then dear.” Regina added as she hung up the phone. Graham was sitting beside her so she didn’t have to go far in order to hit him.

“Ow!” he yelled as he rubbed his arm, “You’re welcome.”

He flinched as Regina leaned into him before realizing it was for a hug and returned the embrace as she softly spoke, “Thank you.”

* * *

Regina arrived at Emma’s apartment building at exactly 7:55 later that evening. Taking a look around she noticed the run down building, the peeling paint, the cardboard that was moonlighting as a window in one of the upstairs units and couldn’t hold back a grimace. It wasn’t that Regina was a snob, she wasn’t, it was just that places like this gave her the creeps. There was always someone lurking on the front stoop, always someone watching from the side of the building, always someone wanting something for nothing and Regina Mills was the perfect mark. She was young, pretty and rich. She was also alone.

With a deep breath, Regina climbed from her Mercedes and locked it behind her, wincing at the beep of the alarm she swore had never been so loud. Making her way toward the front entrance she paused slightly as the eyes of the man loitering there found hers and traveled down her small frame. He smiled and golden toothy grin and stood as she inched closer to pass him.

His hand shot out to the other side of the railing, blocking her path, “What’s your name beautiful?”

“Excuse me, please.” Regina asked politely taking a step back.

The man tilted his head causing curly brown hair with too much activator to fall across one eye, “Don’t be rude sweetheart. I just asked your name. Someone as upper class as you knows it’s polite to answer when a man asks you something.”

Regina took another step back as he took one forward, now that she was on solid ground and not stairs, her balance shifted. She was prepared for a fight, even in her Christian Dior blouse, slacks and heels, if the need arose. Regina hadn’t wanted to be overly dressed for her date with Emma, but she hadn’t wanted to be under dressed either, a Mills dressed to impress. So she’d gone casual, Regina Mills casual, a white silk blouse; tailored and pressed maroon slacks and only 4 inch heels.

Shifting her focus back to the man in front of her Regina plastered on a polite smile and tried to diffuse the situation, “I apologize. I was not trying to be rude.” Sticking her hand out against her better judgment Regina continued, “Regina Mills, and you are?”

His toothy grin was back as he took her hand in his, “Sydney Glass,” he answered as he dropped her hand and circled her, “My, my, my, you-.”

He was interrupted by the voice of an angel, “Sydney.” Emma Swan stood at the top of the steps leaning against the open door frame. Her beautiful blond locks flowed around her leather encased shoulders and her sea foam green eyes popped in contrast to the dark mascara she wore. Regina scanned her frame from head to toe; flowing hair, red leather jacket, white shirt, skin tight jeans and black calf high boots. When her eyes found Emma’s again the blonde wore a knowing smirk causing Regina to blush slightly. Turning her attention back to Sydney she spoke as she pushed off the door frame, “Are you pestering my date?”

“Swan!” Sydney wore a genuine smile then turned his gaze back to Regina briefly, “This fine piece of –.”

“Sydney.” Emma warned when she reached the duo.

“Sorry,” he addressed Regina then turned back to Emma, “What I meant to say is, this your woman Swan?”

It was Emma’s turn to blush as Regina cocked a questioning eyebrow, “She’s my _date_ , Sydney.” Emma replied after clearing her throat, “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bug her.”

“Sure thing Swan. You know I mean you no disrespect, enjoy your date.” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Miss Mills.” He mock bowed.

“Mr. Glass.” Regina tilted her head in respect and smiled as he walked back to his previous position on the front stoop.

“Hi.” Emma smiled sheepishly when Regina turned her attention back to her, “Sorry about Sydney.”

“No harm, no foul.” Regina smiled as she leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek on impulse, “Shall we, dear?” Turning to walk back to her car without waiting for a response, Regina prayed her blush would dissipate before Emma saw it.

Opening the passenger side of her Mercedes, Regina waited as the blonde approached her trying to hide a blush of her own, “Thank you.” Emma whispered as she lowered herself into the seat and waited as Regina closed the door.

Walking around to the other side Regina laughed lightly as Sydney shouted an enthusiastic, Bye Now, and climbed in beside the blonde. Neither spoke as they buckled their seat belts and Regina started the ignition, turning the radio down to a mere whisper she turned to Emma, “I don’t know where we’re going.” She stated with a smile.

“Oh, right.” Emma laughed nervously, “Third and Ozark, there’s a great diner there that I thought would be okay. I mean it’s not fancy or anything but it’s nice and the food is good and it’s clean so don’t wor-.” Emma stopped short when Regina’s finger pressed against her lips.

“Calm down, dear.” Regina smiled, “I’m sure it’s fine.” She added before removing her finger, turning her attention back to the road and pulling out into traffic.

“Right, sorry.” Emma whispered as she blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the first time I posted this chapter I got this comment like "how dare you stereotype like that, I'm not reading this anymore" for the way I portrayed Sydney who is actually one of my favorite characters in this story. Hmm, I wonder what happened to that reader? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this shorter chapter and I'll post 3 (which is one of my favorites) soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“That was delicious.” Regina hummed as they walked back to her car after dinner. Emma was right it wasn’t fancy, but Grannies more than made up for it with the food. They’d arrived in the middle of the dinner rush so there was a bit of a wait for an empty booth, but conversation flowed easily between the two. Once they were over the initial nervousness and Regina teasingly reminded Emma she wasn’t supposed to be _afraid_ of her, it was like they were old friends, “Where to next?” She asked opening the door for Emma once again.

“Well,” Emma paused taking in Regina’s outfit for the millionth time that evening, “I was going to suggest a walk by the pier but you’re not really wearing the right shoes for that.”

Regina scoffed, “You would be surprised what I can do in these shoes,” and winked as she made her way around to the driver’s side, leaving a stunned Emma in her wake, “Are you going to get in dear?” She asked buckling her seat belt as the blonde stood gaping.

“Yep,” Emma exhaled a calming breath and followed Regina into the car, “I guess we’re going to the pier.” She added with a smile as Regina laughed melodiously.

* * *

“Why a walk along the pier dear?” Regina asked after they had been strolling for about ten minutes in companionable silence, “Not that it isn’t nice, or dare I say it romantic. It just doesn’t seem like something you would suggest.”

“And you know all about me and what I would suggest, right?” Emma teased walking backward in front of the brunette.

“Touché, dear, touché.” Regina smiled.

After another few moments of silence Emma spoke again, “I like the boats.” She conceded walking alongside the brunette again.

“Really?” Regina was formulating an idea.

“Yeah, ever since I was a little kid. “ Emma grinned at Regina’s smile, “One of my foster dads, a good one, used to bring me out to the pier and tell me about the boats for hours. He knew everything there was to know about them.” Emma smiled at the memory.

“You were in foster care,” It wasn’t a question, but Emma nodded anyway, “Do you mind if I ask about your birth parents?”

“Nothing to tell.” Emma shrugged, “I didn’t know them. I was found on the side of a highway, was in the system until I was 14, then I got adopted by my last family. Which was a miracle because the older kids never get picked.”

Regina frowned slightly then made up her mind. Grabbing Emma’s hand, she tugged her after her down the pier, “Come along, dear.”

Emma laughed at the abrupt change, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Regina grinned not bothering to release Emma’s hand and Emma didn’t mind.

They finally reached the end of the public pier and Emma hesitated as Regina went to lift the rope that led down the private section. Regina stopped at the loss of contact she felt to her hand, “It’s okay, really.” She smiled as Emma reluctantly nodded, “Come on.” She added grabbing her hand again.

“Holy Shit!” Emma breathed as they stopped in front of a black yacht with purple lettering that read _THE EVIL QUEEN._ Next to that was a smaller cream colored yacht with green lettering that read _THE HUNTSMAN._

“That one was a birthday gift for Graham.” Regina pointed to the smaller yacht as she used her key to unlock the chain that was across the gangway leading to _THE EVIL QUEEN_ , “Are you coming?” Regina laughed as Emma stood stock still for the second time that evening.

“Regina?” Emma asked as she stepped onto the yacht deck, the beautiful brunette nowhere to be seen. There were a few lounge chairs, a couple of curved sofas with tables and a hot tub adjacent to what appeared to be a fully stocked bar. Nothing extremely fancy but still elegant in its own way.

“I’m in the saloon.” She heard from below her.

“And what if I hadn’t known what a saloon…” Emma trailed off as she made her way below deck, her breath caught in her throat at the sheer beauty of the large room. It was pristine stark white with black accents. White couches aligned the sides with black throw pillows, there were small tables separating each couch containing bottles of expensive liquors atop them with tumblers, the ceiling was white tiled with black outlining which sparkled with the twinkling lighting, Emma was speechless. She’d never seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes found Regina as she made her way towards her with two tumblers in her hand and Emma changed her mind, she had in fact seen something, well _someone_ more beautiful, “Hi.” Emma breathed as Regina handed her a tumbler of amber liquid.

“Hi.” Regina smiled shyly at the way Emma was looking at her. Clearing her throat, she gestured toward the tumbler, “A glass of the best apple cider you’ll ever taste.” She added taking a sip of her own glass. Emma watched her drink; she watched her tongue dart out to moisten her lips and she watched her swallow and then bring her glass away from her mouth. She watched her do all of this in silence, then she kissed her.

Regina froze at first to the feel of Emma’s lips against hers, she wasn’t expecting it to feel so soft. Melting into the kiss she used her free hand, the one not holding the tumbler of liquor to cup the blonde’s cheek and returned the kiss. Drowning in the kiss she was reluctant to let go when Emma slowly broke away and exhaled as her eyes fluttered open.

“You’re right,” Emma was breathless, “That _was_ the best apple cider I’ve ever tasted.”

Regina hummed her agreement and turned on her heels toward the galley. She needed a moment to recuperated, kissing Emma Swan was not what she was expecting. It was like fireworks on the fourth of July. It was like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. It was closing a multi-million dollar deal and finding out you were named in fortune 500’s wealthiest women under 40 all rolled into one. It was fire and ice and Regina needed a stiffer drink.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked worriedly. She’d never kissed someone and had them walk away from her.

Regina paused in the companionway and lifted her glass, “Refill.” She called over her shoulder and proceeded on her way. Emma stood there a moment longer before following. Regina was just filling her tumbler with another dose of 150 year old scotch, having downed the first in one go, when Emma walked into the galley. She watched her take in her surroundings. The black and chrome appliances, the black countertops and island with intricate tree limb designs in white sketching, the cabinets, barstools and finally the liquor cabinet Regina stood in front of before she spoke, “Why did you kiss me?”

Emma hesitated at the question before she shrugged, “I wanted to.”

“And you always do whatever you want?” Regina was out of sorts; she didn’t understand what was happening to her when she was around Emma. She felt out of her element and when Regina Mills was out of her element she went on the defensive.

“You liked it.” Emma countered with a smug smirk.

“Did I?” Regina asked sipping her scotch.

The air of nonchalance, pomposity and downright bitchiness Regina was throwing her way set Emma in motion. She stormed across the galley, taking Regina’s glass, and placing it on the counter with a dull _clink_ , grabbed her face and kissed her again.

This kiss was harder, anger and passion filled. Regina gasped at the act but couldn’t stop herself from kissing the woman back. The same as she couldn’t stop her fingers from tangling in golden tresses or her mouth from opening when Emma’s tongue asked to be invited inside. It was when Emma moaned into the kiss and Regina felt a stirring sensation in her lower abdomen that she pushed the blonde away and turned leaning her forehead against the cabinet above her and tried to regulate her breathing.

“Yeah, you did,” Emma managed between breaths as she stared at the other woman’s back. Regina hummed again, Emma realizing that she did that when she agreed but refused to verbalize it. After a minute or two of silence, Emma approached her softly laying a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “Hey, you okay?”

Regina exhaled looking over her shoulder at the blonde with a small smile, “I just…hmm…no one has _ever_ kissed me like that before. It simply caught me off guard, dear.” Regina admitted still not turning around to face Emma fully, “If you will wait for me in the saloon, I’m going to use the facilities.”

“Yeah, okay.” Emma shyly smiled and backed away before turning and walking back through the companionway.

“Shit.” Regina sighed before letting her head softly thud against the cabinet door once again then making her way to the yachts head. Once inside she sat on the closed lid of the commode and pulled out her cell phone.

“Hey, you, thought you were on a date.” Graham asked after picking up the line.

“I was…I am.” Regina sighed, “I have a problem.”

Graham turned off the TV that was playing in the background, “What’s wrong? Wait, where are you?”

“On THE EVIL QUEEN, in the head and what’s wrong is that Emma kissed me.”

Graham paused and stared down at the phone, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m serious, she kissed me.”

“Regina, that’s not a problem. That’s great!” he paused, “Wait, was it bad? Was it like she was trying to eat your face or something, all slobbery and wet and -.”

“Graham!” Regina whisper shouted in exasperation, “Will you shut up! It was nothing like that. It was good. It was great actually. It was…hmm…wow,” was all she could say in the end.

Graham laughed at the dreamy tone his friend had adapted, he could almost see the goofy smile on her face, “So what’s the problem?”

“Why do I call you?” Regina sighed in frustration, “Graham the kiss was good…really, really good.” She tried to make him catch on without having to say it. If she admitted such things to anyone, she was kind of embarrassed.

Graham wasn’t catching on, “Regina I get it, the kiss was good but what doe-“

She interrupted him, “Oh for the love of…it was arousing Graham!”

“Oh,” Graham sighed in relief then the severity of the situation caught up to him, “Oh! Shit!”

“Finally,” Regina slumped against the back of the commode, “There is a brain in there, somewhere right?”

“Well why you didn’t just say that in the beginning.” He was exasperated now, “How can I help, need to hear a sad story or something?”

Regina stared down at herself and chuckled, “No, apparently your idiocy has once again proven helpful.” She could hear Graham erupt with laughter, “I’ve got to go, I’ve been in here too long.” With that she hung up on the sound of him still laughing.

* * *

The drive back to Emma’s apartment was a silent one, Regina wasn’t talking, and Emma didn’t know what to say. The brunette had been distant since her rendezvous into the head at the yacht and Emma couldn’t fight the feeling that she’d done something wrong. She kept reminding herself that it wasn’t the kiss. The kiss was good, it was good, Regina agreed. Apparently, it had blown the brunette’s mind though and that was the problem. Taking a chance, Emma reached over and laced her fingers through Regina’s on the gear shift. She felt her flinch but smiled at the fact that she didn’t pull away entirely, that was a step in the right direction.

Pulling up in front of Emma’s apartment Regina released her hand and smiled as the other woman turned to face her. She knew Emma had to be curious, she’d been closed off since their kiss on the yacht. She just couldn’t handle the emotions the younger woman stirred inside of her. Regina looked out the passenger side window and smiled as Sydney waved, why he was still sitting there this time of night baffled her, it was going on midnight.

Emma followed her gaze and laughed, “He’s waiting for me. He doesn’t go inside until everyone in the building is accounted for, something from when he was in the military.” She explained, “We all indulge him though, so I guess it’s our fault.”

“What if you’re not coming home that night?” Regina asked with a grin.

Emma laughed, “We tell him not to wait up. If you ever need to know anything, you ask Sydney. Morning, noon or night, he’s on that stoop.”

Regina smiled, “Good to know.”

Silence fell over them again before Emma sighed, “I guess I better not keep him waiting.”

“Best not.” Regina agreed.

“I had a really good time tonight Regina.” Emma offered with a shy smile.

“Me too, dear.” Regina returned the smile. She was internally warring with herself as Emma nodded and went to open the passenger door, “Miss Swan, wait.”

When Emma turned back to her she closed the distance between them and claimed the blonde’s lips in a long, slow kiss. It was hard pressed against the center console until Emma fell closer into her and they split the discomfort without breaking the kiss. Regina’s tongue asked for entrance which Emma readily granted and the kiss deepened, Emma’s fingers weaving through short brunette strands. They could hear Sydney wolf whistle from the front stoop but still they kissed, Regina felt her arousal thrumming but she couldn’t, wouldn’t break this kiss until she absolutely had to. She reasoned it was dark out and inside the car, she’d be fine and when Emma pulled back when air became necessary, she readjusted in her seat. Emma panted trying to catch her breath as Regina spoke breathlessly, “I’d like to see you again, Emma.”

Emma nodded unable to speak clearly and climbed from the car. Regina watched as she walked toward Sydney, who grinned and high fived her, then waved at Regina. She smiled and waved back before putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the last week got away from me.   
> I will thus give you two chapters.   
> This is 1 of 2 chapters.   
> Read this one first!

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of being together every second of the day unless they were working or when Regina returned to her home at the end of the night. Emma had been to the _mansion_ , as she liked to call it, but they spent the majority of their time in the blonde’s little apartment or out in the city. Regina simply lived too far out for it to really be convenient, so when Emma had asked her to stay over because it’d gotten extremely late and she didn’t want Regina driving, the correct response should have been a resounding yes.

_"Emma, I can’t.” Regina sighed as she replaced her heels on her feet and went to grab her purse._

_“You can? You won’t!” Emma was exasperated. They had been having this argument for a little over an hour and Regina still insisted that she had to go home. No one was that adamant about going home unless there was something waiting there for them, her brain supplied even though she’d been to the mansion and knew Regina lived alone, “Are you cheating one me?”_

_"Don’t be absurd!” Regina yelled as she rounded on the blonde, “I can’t believe you had the gall to even ask me that!” She added as she made her way to the front door, all the while mumbling under her breath about stupid questions and infuriating girlfriends._

_“Regina, don’t leave!” Emma yelled following after her._

_“I will call you tomorrow, Emma.” Regina stated._

_“If you walk out that door, don’t bother!” Emma was determined to get the brunette to stay, even if it meant resorting to the mindset of a child, “Don’t call me and don’t come by!” she added as Regina paused._

_Regina turned and invaded the blonde’s personal space, “You don’t mean that.” She said through gritted teeth, her heart was clenching in fear, but she was determined to focus on the anger she felt._

_Emma leaned her head against the wall she’d been backed against and sighed, “Please stay,” She asked pulling Regina to her by the lapels of her blazer and kissing her hard, “Please.” She breathed against her lips when they separated._

_Regina lay her forehead against Emma’s and exhaled a shaky breath, “I can’t,” Emma growled as Regina pulled away and walked out of the apartment._

That was three days ago, and Regina was hell-on- heels. Everything everyone did was wrong. Business deals were shit, employees were useless, and no one was safe, not even Graham.

“God dammit Graham!” Regina screamed as she walked into the kitchen, “You were supposed to contact the gardener since you’re the reason the landscapist quit. Look at my damn apple tree, it’s surrounded by weeds!”

“Regina, the gardener will be here this afternoon.” Graham spoke tiredly. It was 7am, entirely too early.

“Imbecile, god I can’t believe I put up with your shit!” she angrily mumbled as she slammed cabinet doors looking for her favorite coffee cup, which was beside the coffee pot like always, and she should have known that, “Why do I keep you around anyway, fucking waste…” she continued on until Graham was at his limit.

Three days of her bad mood, bitchiness and ridiculous anger and he had reached the end of his rope, “Because I’m the only one who will put up with _your_ shit Regina Mills! That is why you keep me around; it is always why you have kept me around. Besides the fact that I am your oldest and dearest fucking friend! I put up with you too, don’t forget that!” His face was flushed red in anger as he stared and pointed at her, his breathing erratic. Regina froze, mouth agape as tears began to pool behind her eyes. Graham noticed this and softened lowering his hand, but it wasn’t until a sob broke through her throat that he moved to her side, “Ah shit, I’m sorry.” He soothed as he wrapped his arms around the crying woman.

Regina pushed him away and spoke with no malice, “I’m not crying because of you, idiot.” She knew Graham put up with her at her worst, she knew she was lucky to have him and always would be, she simply missed Emma, “I miss Emma.” Her voice broke as she sat down at the kitchen island and put her head in her hands.

Graham was the only one who had and would ever be allowed to see her broken like this. Regina Mills was a rock and rocks didn’t cry, unless they were heartbroken and had their best friend there to rub circles on their backs, then rocks could cry but only then.

“Where is Emma?” Graham asked having just realized he hadn’t seen heads or tails of the blonde in days.

“We had a fight.” Regina’s voice was muffled by her hands, but he heard her loud and clear.

“You have a lot of fights.” Graham tried to make light of the situations and succeeded based on Regina’s splutter of wet laughter. It was true, the blonde and the brunette were two sides of the same coin and stubborn to boot. They couldn’t order lunch without arguing about who was going to pay for it. Regina always wanted to pay, Emma didn’t want to feel like she was being bought, and that started a whole other argument. Still they always kissed and made up before the meal was over, “So, what made this any differently?”

Regina still spoke through her hands, “She wanted me to stay over.”

“And.”

Regina sighed as she sat up in her chair, “And I said no.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t!” Regina was up out of her chair again and headed toward the living room. Graham followed and watched as she fell gracelessly on the couch face down into the cushion.

“Regina, why not?” He asked kneeling down beside her.

“Eber sinf I sarted feing Emur, ibe ben esperinsing nocurnel peni termessas.” Regina answered with her face still pressed into the cushion.

Graham laughed softly, “I’m sorry, what?”

Groaning, Regina lifted her head so he could hear her but didn’t dare look at him, she could feel her cheeks inflamed from embarrassment already, “Ever since I started seeing Emma, I’ve been experiencing nocturnal penile tumescence.” She explained before dropping her face back into the cushion with maybe a little too much force.

Graham opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew what that meant, he just needed a moment to sift through it, “Noctur…oh!” Regina winced into the cushion as he erupted into laughter. He fell back and laughed hysterically, “Morning wood!”

Regina groaned and hopped up off the couch, “Shut up!” she pushed his shoulder as she stormed back into the kitchen and began making the cup of coffee she’d neglected the first time.

“Oh sweetie, just talk to her. I’m sure she’ll understand,” Graham was still giggling as he made his way into the kitchen. The sound died in his throat as he noticed the guilty look Regina was giving him. Graham sighed as he plopped down at the kitchen island, “You haven’t told her,” He assessed disappointedly.

“No.”

“Regina…” he trailed off.

“Don’t Regina me, Graham Humbert! You don’t have this problem,” She paused when he snickered, because in reality he did have that problem, “You know what I mean!”

“You need to tell her.”

“It’s not something that just comes up in conversation,” Regina explained exasperatedly, “Yes Emma, I would love to go to the movies on Friday, me and my _penis_ are looking forward to it.”

Graham couldn’t hold back his laughter which in turn caused Regina to chuckle then laugh at the absurdity of the example she’d just given. When their laughter died down, they were left with the drab reality that yes, Regina did in fact need to tell Emma about her abnormality, even if she didn’t see it that way anymore. She’d been born with it, it was just a part of her, like her hair was brown and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, no, she actually could do something if she didn’t want her hair to be brown anymore but that wasn’t the point.

“So how are we going to do this?” Graham asked once they’d made eye contact again.

“We?”

“Yeah, you’re my best friend, I’m not going to let you go through this alone.” Regina gave him a soft smile as he continued, “Besides, I can look at you and tell that Emma’s special, she means something to you.”

Regina sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, a serious expression taking over her face, “I think I’m falling for her.” she admitted as she locked eyes with Graham. No sooner had the words left her lips did she silently start to cry, “Graham?” Regina’s voice broke.

He was beside her in a flash, his arms embracing her as she clung to him and cried into his chest, he was too tall to reach his shoulders, “Okay, it’s okay,” he breathed into her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, “Man, who would have thought when you fell in love it would be so _damn_ dramatic.”

Regina snorted into his chest and pulled away. Graham had always been able to make her laugh in the midst of adversity, “Idiot.” she smiled as she wiped her tear tracked cheeks. He was right though. Regina had never been lucky in love. She’d been in lust, a lot, and she’d been infatuated with her fair share of women, but she’d never once felt the way she feels about Emma.

“First things first,” Graham stated as he pulled down two shot glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka out of the freezer, “How do we get the girl back?”

* * *

Emma lay across her couch listening to the sound of rain thrum against the window sill, the stereo was tuned to some rhythm and blues station in the background and her laptop chimed at her that the battery was dying but Emma didn’t register any of it. What garnered her attention was the vase of 3 dozen rainbow roses, held by a giant bear with a down turned mouth and a ribbon that read IM SORRY, that sat in the middle of her coffee table.

It had come an hour ago, no card was attached but Emma knew who it was from. It was the reason she lay here, her phone in her hand and silent tears running down her cheeks. She hadn’t heard from Regina in almost a week and her heart hurt more than she was willing to admit. Yes, okay, if she hadn’t overreacted and told the brunette not to bother contacting her again then they probably wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place. If she had just accepted the fact that Regina didn’t want to stay the night, kissed her goodbye, and told her to drive safely, then they could have been cuddling all week like usual when the brunette left work and came over for few hours.

Emma didn’t understand though and that was the problem. She couldn’t comprehend why Regina didn’t want to stay. She didn’t understand why she was so adamant about leaving and making the two hour drive back to the mansion at well after midnight. Did she not want to be around the blonde every minute of every day? Did Regina not feel the same way Emma felt?

Emma wiped another tear from her eyes, “Gah fucking tears,” she groaned as she heard a knock at her front door. She had a feeling she knew who it was, he’d been by every day for almost a week since Regina had stormed past him, peeled out of her parking spot and into traffic, “I swear Sydney if you come…” Emma trailed off as she flung open the door.

“Hello dear.” Regina held out a single rainbow rose toward the blonde. Emma stared at her, her eyes flicking from the rose to Regina and back, “May I come in?”

Emma took a step back and allowed the brunette in closing the door behind her. She turned to find Regina hadn’t moved more than a few feet away from her and still held out the rose, Emma sighed taking it from her hand, “Thank you,” she whispered as she smelled it.

Regina smiled, “You’re welcome,” her face unreadable as she watched Emma.

“Thank you for that too,” Emma gestured toward her coffee table as she went to walk past the brunette, “They’re beautiful but you -. “ She stopped talking when Regina’s arm seized her waist and gently tugged her towards her. Instantly lost in deep chocolate eyes Emma allowed Regina to close the space between them and softly press their lips together.

“I’ve missed you.” Regina whispered against her lips as she pulled away slightly, their lips still brushing as she spoke, “I’m so sorry if I hurt you Emma.”

Emma’s response was to claim her lips again, this time longer and sweeter but still chaste, “I may have overreacted, I’m sorry too,” Regina kissed her again, lips moving lightly against one another, neither tried to deepen it or dominate, both content to be reunited. Regina hummed as her eyes fluttered open once Emma pulled away and smiled softly, “But don’t do it again.”

Rubbing her thumb across a pale cheek Regina stared into sea foam green eyes, “I promise.”

* * *

“Do you want kids?” Emma asked later that night as they sat watching _The Parent Trap_. It was the only thing on that captured Emma’s attention.

Regina was absentmindedly running her fingers through blonde tresses, her new favorite past time, so the question caught her off guard, “I’m sorry, what?”

Emma pointed to the screen where two little Lindsay Lohan’s conspired to get their parents together, “Kids.” She smiled looking over at Regina, “Ever want any?”

“I…um,” Regina didn’t know how to answer that question.

She loved children, she just didn’t know if she would ever have any and to be honest the thought made her miserable. She wanted more than anything to fall in love and have babies with the woman she would spend the rest of her life with but had long ago she’d resigned herself to the fact that no matter how much she wanted it, it wasn’t ever going to happen. That grief caused her to respond with an unquestionable, “No. I don’t.”

“Oh,” Emma tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, she failed.

“Not right now, anyway,” Regina amended with a slight smile, “I’m too into my career to start a family anytime in the next ten years.” She shrugged casually.

Emma nodded, “I get it. Maybe someday.”

Regina kissed her temple, “Yeah, maybe someday.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 2 of 2 chapter updates!  
> READ CHAPTER 4 FIRST!!

“Are you serious?!” Ruby exclaimed during their morning run.

Emma laughed, “It’s not that big of a deal Rubes.”

The leggy brunette scoffed as she ran backwards in front of the blonde, her long locks whipping around her face in the breeze, “You’ve been together forever, and you haven’t slept together?”

“Ruby!” Emma hissed as joggers passing by slowed at the outburst, “It hasn’t been forever, it’s been a little over 2 months.”

“Emma, doll, when you are with a woman as hot as _Regina_ _Mills_ , that’s forever.” Ruby teased running beside her again, “What about a couple weeks ago when she took you to Mexico for your anniversary?”

“It was Argentina, and no,” Emma sighed. The truth was she wanted Regina and she wanted her bad. She’d been throwing out hints, having extremely heated make out sessions with the other woman, touching her whenever the opportunity arose. Hell, she’d even resorted to wearing more revealing clothing, especially when they were at the beach in Argentina, but Regina wasn’t biting, “Regina’s not ready and I respect that.” Emma chose to say instead.

Ruby stayed silent and studied the blonde as they ran the end of their route and turned to run back. After a couple minutes of silence with Emma glancing at her warily and returning her gaze back to the trail she laughed. Emma looked over at her friend questioningly, “What?”

Ruby continued to giggle as she stated, “You’re hurtin’ bad,” She teased with a knowing smirk.

Emma groaned as they picked up their pace, “You have no idea.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Ruby asked hating to see her friend suffer but also finding it extremely funny.

“What am I supposed to say? Regina, I want you to jump my bones already?” Emma and Ruby broke into giggles as a man running past tripped over his own feet and sprawled out on the ground.

“That could do it.” Ruby teased, “Seriously though, you should bring it up or you’re going to get blue balls.”

Emma laughed, “I’m pretty sure I’d have to have balls for that.”

“Nah, it could happen.” Ruby nudged her as the neared the end of their run, “Want to grab some lunch?”

“Grannies?”

“You know it. I’ll race you!” Ruby screamed as she took off in a sprint, Emma hot on her heels.

* * *

E: I miss you. Hope you’re having a good day at work.

Regina smiled as she read the text she’d just received from Emma. No matter how many times she told her that Wednesdays she was in meetings all day, Emma never remembered, and truth be told Regina loved that about her. Hitting the reply button, she glanced up to let her associate know she was still listening and began typing.

R: I miss you too, dear. My day has just gotten exponentially better, thank you. What are you doing?

E: Went running with Ruby. Now we are at Grannies grabbing some lunch. Don’t forget to eat today.

R: I won’t. I have a lunch meeting so that takes care of that. Plans for this evening?

E: Well…there was this really beautiful woman that I wanted to spend time with but if you want to do something, I could reschedule :-P

Regina snorted under her breath garnering the attention of a couple people around her, none who would dare say anything to her and Graham who smiled and mouthed _Emma_ , Regina nodded and quickly returned her gaze to her phone typing out a response

R: You’re so funny. You’re lucky you’re hot.

E: LOL. Thank you, baby.

Regina smiled at the term of endearment and glanced up at her associate again. He’d changed the pie chart but nothing of importance was being touched on just yet.

R: I want to kiss you very badly right now.

E: Yeah? Me too. I’ll kiss you extra tonight.

R: It seems my attention is sorely being missed so I will see you around 7 tonight.

E: XOXO

* * *

Regina had barely made it into Emma’s apartment, they’d exchanged keys during their first month together, before the blonde’s mouth was on hers. She hummed into the kiss as arms encircled her neck and fingers wove through brunette strands. Regina’s hands instantly clamped onto Emma’s hips, holding her close but also far enough away that should anything _arise_ Emma wouldn’t know. The tricks she’d been using lately to keep her secret from the other woman, yes, she still hadn’t told her about her _addition_ , were beginning not to work as Emma got bolder with her advances.

Regina knew the blonde wanted to have sex. If she hadn’t already figured it out, she would have after Argentina, some of the blondes clothing was downright indecent during that trip. It had resulted in a lot of cold showers and the occasional _helping_ hand when Emma was sleeping or out of the room.

“Mm, hello dear.” Regina licked her lips as she pulled away from the kiss, “To what do I owe that welcome?”

Emma giggled as she bit her bottom lip, “I missed you.” She said it like a question then turned on her heel and walked toward the kitchen, “And I owed you, want something to drink?”

“Water would be great, thank you.”

“How was your day?” Emma asked as she sat beside the brunette and handed her the glass of water, “Anything exciting?”

Taking a sip Regina shook her head, “Nothing exciting. Just another day.”

“How did your lunch meeting go?”

“Well, but I don’t think we’re going to be working with the company. He kind of gave me the creeps.” Regina scrunched up her face.

Emma laughed, “Who was it?”

“Robin Loxley, CEO of Merrimen Industries.” Regina answered sipping her water again.

Emma hummed as though she knew what Regina meant. It was no secret to the brunette that Emma wasn’t big on business knowledge, but she indulged her in conversation, and she loved her for it. So, when Emma changed the subject and asked if she wanted to watch a movie she readily agreed, and they settled in for the night.

Regina had stayed over a couple of times since their fight months ago. She adjusted, wore baggy pajamas, the underwear that she had especially made to conceal her member and made sure she was out of bed and in the shower with the door locked long before Emma awoke.

When they cuddled on the couch, Regina stayed sitting upright and if Emma wanted to lay her head in her lap she made sure there was a pillow over her legs. It wasn’t the most comfortable of situations, especially when they were watching something that Regina found stimulating, which thanks to Emma happened a lot as of late, but it worked.

Regina had been absentmindedly running her fingers through blonde tresses as they rested on her lap when Emma spoke, “It’ll be 3 months in less than 2 weeks.” She whispered as she watched the actors on the movie kiss. Regina hummed but didn’t speak as she continued, “I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to stay in. Is that okay?”

Regina shifted slightly to adjust as Emma turned to look up at her, “That’s fine dear.”

Emma smiled, “I’ll cook for you.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, I thought you liked your apartment.” Regina teased and flinched slightly as Emma pinched her hip.

“Ass.” Emma grinned turning back to the TV.

A short while later Regina noticed the blonde hadn’t spoken in a while and looked down to see her sleeping. Nudging the blonde gently awake, she followed her sleepily to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“Happy Anniversary beautiful.” Emma beamed as Regina presented her with the small jewelry box. Her hands shook as she took it and sat down on the couch staring down at it. Regina stifled a chuckle, “Are you going to open it?”

“I just,” Emma hesitated before looking back at her, “I thought we weren’t exchanging gifts, you said we weren’t exchanging gifts.”

Regina sat beside her and grabbed her hand, “I know. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t pass it up when I saw it.” She kissed the blonde’s temple, “Forgive me?”

Emma sighed, “Always.”

Turning back to the jewelry box in her hand she smiled excitedly and slowly opened the lip, Regina smiled when she heard the blonde gasp, “Do you like it?”

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful necklace. She stared down at the sterling silver circle pendant embedded with a beautiful swan and fought the urge to cry. It wasn’t fancy, it was simple and modern like Emma preferred, in fact the only thing on it that she would call fancy was the small diamond that made up the eye of the swan. Letting out a shaky breath she turned to Regina and kissed her softly, “I love it.” She breathed, “Put it on me?”

“I’d be honored,” Regina smiled as she reached over and removed the necklace from the box. Waiting until Emma lifted her hair, she gently placed it against her sternum and clasped it in the back. Regina smiled, “Perfect.” She whispered placing a sweet kiss on the blonde’s shoulder.

Emma turned and captured the brunette’s lips in a slow sweet kiss, her fingers weaving into short brunette locks, Regina couldn’t stop herself from leaning into the other woman. The blonde felt the shift and slowly began to lay back against the couch. Regina could feel the situation getting slowly out of hand as they continued to deepen the kiss. Tongues slipped into awaiting mouths while hands grasped at any available surface on the others body. They had been toeing this line for a while now and once they crossed it there was no going back. Everything she had worked for with Emma, everything she had given of herself would be thrown out like yesterday’s newspaper. Regina had been hiding this for so long and if she didn’t stop things right now there would be no more hiding, Emma would know. With the utmost reluctance she pulled away and tried not to smirk as Emma groaned in disappointment.

“Why did you stop?” Emma gasped trailing her fingertips through long blonde locks and locking eyes with the stunning brunette.

“We can’t.” Regina answered a little breathlessly, “I should go.”

“But we haven’t had dinner yet.” Emma pouted as she readjusted her dress and moved closer to Regina on the couch, “I cooked.” She teased reminding Regina of a conversation they’d had in the beginning of how useless the blonde was in the kitchen.

Regina laughed, “I should _really_ go then.”

“Hey!” Emma feigned insult as she swatted the other woman’s arm, “Ass.”

Regina continued to chuckle as Emma’s fingertips trailed down her forearm, over the fingers in her lap and onto her thigh. When she began drawing abstract patterns right above her knee Regina’s laughter abruptly stopped. She could feel her arousal for this woman growing and that was not something she could handle, “What are you doing?” She breathed as Emma leaned in to kiss her for the second time that evening.

“I have to explain it?” Emma asked as her hand crept higher on Regina’s pants covered thigh. Regina bolted upright off the couch, stunned by the abrupt departure, Emma let out a frustrated sigh, “Regina, what is _wrong_?”

Regina looked down at the gorgeous blonde and ran her fingers through her shorter hair, “Emma…,” she sighed.

“No,” Emma interrupted leaning back against the arm of the couch, “Why are you running from me?”

“I’m not running!” Regina challenged.

Emma raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the other woman, “Sure looks like running.”

“I have never, and I will never run from anything in my life!” Regina was growing angry.

The audacity. The nerve. She was the youngest CEO in New York and had millions to show for it, people feared her. She’d never backed down from a challenge in her entire life…yet, here she was. She sighed knowing that there was some truth to Emma’s statement, she was _kind of_ running, but what did she expect. She loved Emma; she’d started falling for the other woman months ago when Emma had no idea who she was and hadn’t cared. It had been a breath of fresh air, a clean slate, Regina had never really been afraid of anything, but she was afraid of losing Emma.

“Regina, come here.” Emma sighed as she watched the emotions play out over the other woman’s face. She was hiding something.

“I’m not a child, dear.” Regina bristled at the pitying tone in the other woman’s voice.

Emma threw up her hands in exasperation. This wasn’t their first argument, fight, whatever you wanted to call it. They’d been dating for 3 months; they’d had their share of tiffs, but this was ridiculous. Regina was a beautiful, strong, bossy, and controlling woman. She had to be. Emma understood that, she even liked it to an extent, although she’d never admit it to the brunette. Emma was equally beautiful and strong, but she was also stubborn and refused to be controlled, hence their arguments, “So stop acting like one and come here.”

Regina fought the urge to stomp her Christian Louboutin covered foot, if she broke a three thousand dollar heel, she’d actually kill someone. She walked over to the couch plopping down gracefully beside the blonde. She couldn’t ignore the smirk on Emma’s face, “Happy, dear?”

“Tell me what’s going on,” Emma leaned into her side, placing her head on the brunette’s shoulder, her breath ghosting across Regina’s neck, “Hmm, what are you so afraid of?”

Regina absently ran her fingers through the end of Emma’s blonde tresses, they reached the middle of her back when straightened but tonight they wound in free flowing curls, “You need a trim dear.” Regina breathed as she straightened a curl only to let it bounce back in place, “I could make you an appointment with Javier.”

“I prefer Super Cuts,” Emma joked as she curled further into Regina’s side, the other woman chuckled, “And you’re deflecting.”

They were silent for a short while, Emma letting Regina think and Regina trying to come up with anything other than the truth to tell the woman she knew could break her. Emma held too much power over her, her emotions were all over the board where the blonde was concerned, and Regina had never felt this way before. It’s why she decided at the last moment to just say what needed to be said and get it over with, “I don’t want to lose you,” it was barely a whisper, but Emma heard it loud and clear.

She smiled against Regina’s neck and kissed her thrumming pulse, “You won’t.”

“Emma -.” Regina breathed looking down as she looked up at her.

“No,” Emma shook her head as she closed the distance between them and claimed Regina’s lips in a sweet kiss, “You won’t lose me.” She breathed against Regina’s still parted lips as she pulled a hairsbreadth away from the other woman’s mouth, their lips grazing as she spoke.

Regina studied her face from their proximity. She searched Emma’s eyes for deceit. She followed the slope of the other woman’s nose, the contours of her lips, the angle of her jaw, “You’re going to break my heart,” she breathed.

Emma didn’t have time to think about the statement before Regina surged forward reclaiming her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Emma hummed her approval, not realizing she’d picked up the trait from the brunette, as Regina slowly laid her back on the couch and hovered above her never breaking the kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, their tongues exploring every inch of the others mouth they could feel, battling for dominance and moving against each other in submission. Regina relented as she trailed kisses down Emma’s jaw to her neck. Biting gently on her pulse point, Emma whimpered before Regina soothed it with her tongue and returned her lips to the blonde’s.

Regina’s arm began to shake with the strain of holding herself above the blonde and Emma noticed. Pulling Regina by the hip, with the hand that wasn’t buried in short brunette strands, she tried to coax the older woman down on top of her. Regina tensed instantly and pulled away from her. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and tried to regain control of her body, her arousal. Regina could feel it pulsing between her thighs, her panties were beyond uncomfortable, and she ached for release.

“Regina,” Emma panted, breathless from the kiss, “Come here.”

“I-.” Regina started, still shaking her head, eyes still closed.

“Come here.” Emma’s tone brooked no dissent causing Regina to look down at her in confusion, “Come here,” she spoke softer.

Regina slowly hovered over her again and sighed as Emma claimed her lips. The kiss was slow, sensual and did nothing to ease the ache between her legs. Emma squirmed as fingers began a slow ascent up her right leg until they played with the hem of her dress which had risen to the middle of her thigh. Dropping her mouth from Emma’s lips to her jaw and down to her shoulder, Regina released a shaky breath when she heard Emma’s voice in her ear as she tugged gently on her hips again, “You won’t break me.” She punctuated the whispered statement with another slight tug on Regina’s hips and a bite to her earlobe.

Regina’s head shook against her shoulder as she released another, longer, shaky breath, “Emma,” she swallowed to lubricate her dry throat, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Emma raised her chin and met her lips in another kiss as she slowly convinced Regina to bring her weight down on top of her.

Regina leaned down on her bent elbow never breaking their kiss, aligning her breasts against Emma’s, certain the other woman could feel her heart as it tried to beat its way out of her chest. Her hand slipped further up the blonde’s thigh as she gently allowed her stomach to rest against Emma’s, wondering when the woman’s legs had fallen apart to accommodate her between them. Finally, with a deep breath, her lips still attached to Emma’s, Regina allowed her pelvis to rest against the blondes beneath her.

Emma broke the kiss with a gasp and fought the urge to squirm away, “Regina?”

“Don’t run away from me.” Regina breathed against her ear as her head dropped, “Please.”

“I-,” Emma paused taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, “I’m not going to run, just is - . Regina?”

Regina leaned back slightly to look into the blonde’s eyes. She saw uncertainty, confusion, and something that she couldn’t define but she didn’t see fear. That was start, she assumed biting her lower lip, “Now you know.” She breathed.

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow, not sure how to take the other woman’s dismissal of what she could tell was a _big_ deal, “You have a pe-, Regina what the hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a jerk the first time I did it, and I equally feel like a jerk now. Yet, I also cackled because for those of you reading this a second time, you hate me all over again. For the newcomers, you don't know why but you hate me all the same. However, I love you all! While I haven' said much, I appreciate you taking the time to read this (again). 
> 
> *For the reviewer (too lazy to go look for the name) who said the chapter lengths were frustrating. As I mentioned, this is a repost so I'm not going to mess with the chapters by combining them etc. Sorry :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I legit thought I had already posted this update.   
> NSFW!!!  
> I'm not kidding, like I cant even believe that I wrote this (hides face in shame).  
> (peeks through fingers) Hope you enjoy it!

Regina moved away from the blonde to the other end of the couch and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her erection. She knew this was going to happen. She’d known that Emma wouldn’t be able to see past her addition and yet knowing did nothing to ease the pain. It hurt so much. She took a gasping breath, trying to fight back the tears, as her heart clenched in her chest. Releasing a shuddering breath, she slammed her hand against the arm of the couch as a tear broke way down her cheek, “Dammit!”

Emma watched from her spot on the couch as Regina tried to compose herself. Trying and failing, not to look down at the other woman’s crotch, she jumped at Regina’s outburst, her eyes shooting up to the brunette’s face in time to see another tear fall. Emma scrambled over to her, “Hey,” she breathed reaching a hand to her forearm, taking no offense when Regina flinched, she drew slow circles with her thumb, “Why are you crying?”

Regina scoffed turning her head, “Are you daft?” Emma chuckled softly, realizing it was a stupid question after she’d asked it, causing Regina to glance back at her, “What, pray tell, is so funny, Miss Swan?”

“Miss Swan again?” Emma asking sitting up next to the brunette, “Regina, come on, don’t shut me out.”

“What would you like for me to do then? Say that we can remain friends, tell you that it’s okay that I _disgust_ you?” Regina was up and pacing now, “That everything will be fine, and we can just go on as though this never happened? I cannot just go back to my life before you, I love you Emma!” Regina paused realizing her slip but continued in a whisper, “I would have been fine never being intimate with you, kissing you every day, because I would still _have_ you.”

Emma stood from her place on the couch and approached the distraught brunette slowly, like one would a frightened animal, “You don’t disgust me.” She whispered once she was close enough to garner Regina’s attention. It was true, she wasn’t disgusted by Regina, no matter what she had between her legs. The brunette turned and looked at her as Emma slowly reached for her hand and brought it over her pounding heart, encasing it with her own. Regina inhaled at the beating beneath her fingers that sped up as Emma took a step closer diminishing the personal space between them, “I love you too Regina and you still have me. I just need you to explain this to me. Baby, I want to understand. I mean – were you born with it or did you get to close to a chemical plant?” Emma tried to lighten the mood.

Against her better judgment Regina snorted a quiet laugh and gave the blonde a small smile, “I was born this way Emma, I won’t change who I am.”

Emma nodded, “I’m not asking you to, okay? Come sit down.” She added as she led Regina to the couch by the hand. Once seated she tucked a stray strand back behind the brunette’s ear and wiped tears away with her thumbs. Regina softly smiled at her, “So beautiful.” Emma breathed as she leaned in and chastely kissed her lips.

Regina let out a contented sigh against her lips and allowed her eyes to drift closed, “You love me?” She whispered into the space between them as Emma pulled away.

Emma nodded when Regina’s eyes sought her own, “Yes,” she smiled although it faded quickly, “I shouldn’t have pressured you. I’m sorry. You would have told me in your own time.”

“I’m not so sure I would have.” Regina confessed, “I should have told you in the beginning, but I was terrified Emma. I’ve never been so scared in my life.” She added looking down at her hands as they twisted in her lap. Regina hated to show weakness, and this felt worse than breaking down in front of Graham.

“I’m sorry.” Emma frowned again, “That I made you feel that way. You are safe with me Regina. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, you know that.” Emma added and kissed her again, this time a little slower and longer.

Cupping Emma’s cheek, Regina sighed as she felt Emma try and deepen the kiss, her tongue swiping against her bottom lip, “You’re not helping.” She stated as Emma’s fingers entwined in her hair.

“Sorry.” Emma breathed against her neck as she broke the kiss, “It’s just your lips, God!”

Regina genuinely laughed, “Hmm, I understand, dear. Your mouth,” She hummed her appreciation as she leaned in and kissed the blonde again, “It is simply sinful.”

Emma grinned as her eyes trailed down to Regina’s crotch, she could only see a minor sign of her erection and that’s only because she knew it was there, still it intrigued her, “So…” Emma trailed off as her eyes found Regina’s again.

“So?” Regina smirked having followed her gaze.

Any other time she would have been self-conscious if someone were looking at her crotch, which is why she went through so much trouble to conceal it. Body adhesives, underwear that was specially made and ridiculously expensive, and this coming from a woman that dropped thousands on a pair of Jimmy Choo pumps that she only wore once. With Emma though, she didn’t feel that tingle in the back of her mind that told her to hide, she was comfortable now that her secret was out in the open.

“Tell me about…it.” She struggled to find the right words without being crass.

Regina grinned, “Well his name is Regal -.”

“You named it!” Emma interrupted.

Regina laughed loudly at the ludicrousness of the conversation, “Of course not Emma! Don’t be absurd.” She watched as Emma’s cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and decided to let her off easy, “Really dear, you have to be a little more specific with your questions.”

“You Regina Mills are an ass!” Emma tossed out with a smile letting the brunette know she was joking, “Okay fine…um…who all knows about…it.” She scrunched up her brows at the pronoun, “Maybe we _should_ call it Regal.”

Regina laughed again, “If it makes you feel better dear, you may call my _penis_ whatever you’d like.”

Emma blushed at the bluntness of Regina’s statement but nodded after a moment, “Yep, I like Regal. It’ll be our little secret name for him.” Regina shook her head in humor and Emma continued, “So, who all knows about _Regal_ over there.”

Emma smiled as Regina chuckled, she cleared her throat of the laughter and spoke, “Well, my doctors and parents of course. My tailor, personal designer, masseuse and Graham.” Regina answered.

“Graham knows!”

“He is my best friend Emma.”

“I know, I just thought…I’m not sure what I thought.” Regina chuckled again and leaned in to kiss the blonde’s pout before she continued, “How has no one ever leaked this?”

Regina raised a confused eyebrow, “I don’t understand the question, dear.”

Emma hesitated, “I – I just mean you’re high profile and I’m sure you’ve been in relationships before me that ended, so how have you kept it a secret?”

“Ah” Regina nodded her understanding, “Gag orders and expensive lawyers go a long way.”

“Gag orders, right.” Emma paused, “Do I have to sign one?”

Regina deflated, “Are we breaking up?”

“No!” Emma clarified as the brunette paled slightly, “I just meant, you know what, never mind.”

Regina exhaled in relief, “What else dear?”

“How have you hidden him all this time?”

“Many different ways. There are body adhesives and special underwear that I use in my day to day routine.” Regina added teasingly, “Mostly will power when I’m around you.”

“Hey!” Emma laughed, “Why would you need will power around me? I behave.” she teased running her hand up Regina’s thigh.

“Mmhmm,” Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde, “Is this turning you on Miss Swan?” she whispered against soft pink lips.

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes through the minimal distance and kissed her slowly, “You have always turned me on Regina Mills,” She confessed pecking her lips again before sitting back again, “ _This_ doesn’t change that.”

Regina felt her eyes water and looked away from sea foam green eyes to regain her composure, “I don’t deserve you.” She breathed as she looked back at Emma.

Emma frowned, “Why not?”

“I just don’t.”

“Yes, you do. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you.” Emma confessed.

It was Regina’s turn to frown, “What do you mean?”

“You’re Regina Mills and I’m just…me.”

“I happen to like _just you_.” Regina smiled softly before kissing the blonde long and sweet.

Emma smiled into the kiss and smirked mischievously as Regina sat back, “Sooo, how big is he?” She added scooting closer to Regina as her hand grazed the side of Regal.

Regina’s breath hitched as she answered, “Bi-big enough.” She cleared her throat as Emma’s hand began to softly stroke the length of her above her slacks, “Emma?”

“Hmm?” Emma purred kissing her neck and continuing her ministrations.

“What are you doing?” Regina breathed as she turned her head to face her only to have her lips claimed in a kiss that left little to wonder about what the other woman was doing. Regina contentedly hummed as Emma’s tongue made its way into her mouth and massaged her own while her hand massaged her member “Sweet Je-mmm.” Regina gasped against her pulse point when Emma’s hand contacted her pulsating member beneath the barrier of her underwear.

“Wow,” Emma breathlessly spoke in her ear as she gripped and stroked Regina, “You weren’t kidding, _big_ enough.”

“Fuck.” Regina clenched her jaw when Emma’s thumb rubbed across the tip, “You…hmm shit…I can’t even…mmm…fuck Emma.”

Emma chuckled throatily as she bent to kiss the tops of Regina’s breasts, “Take this off.” She breathed as she unbuttoned the other woman’s blouse with her free hand, “So is Regal like a regular...um.”

Regina chuckled at her sudden fluster and took a second to breathe as Emma paused, “Yes.” She inhaled removing her blouse and unzipping the back of Emma’s dress. Emma grinned, “Regal is just like any other fully functioning member.” Regina waited for Emma to raise her arms allowing her to remove the dress then leaned in to kiss her, shifting to lay her down on the couch and wasting no time leaning into her. Regal pressed hard against Emma’s panty clad core as Regina devoured her mouth with her own.

She locked eyes with Emma as she kissed her way down her chest, running her tongue along the edge of her bra before pulling the cup down, pulling a straining nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly. Emma arched into her and whimpered softly, her fingers tugging at brunette strands. She was panting when Regina released her nipple with a soft _pop_ and moved over to the breast she’d neglected. She kept her eyes on Emma the entire time, even when the blonde’s eyes rolled back as she moaned, her nails gently scraping Regina’s scalp.

Returning to Emma’s lips, Regina’s fingers trailed down a quivering stomach and across to rest against a hip bone and teasingly run under the waist band of the blonde’s panties. She was so caught up in the feel of the woman beneath her that she barely registered when Emma began pushing her slacks down her hips. She lifted slightly to assist allowing them to pool on the floor as her fingers wove through golden tresses and tugged slightly. Emma moaned against her mouth as her fingers ran up then down Regina’s smooth back before settling on her bottom and squeezing a firm cheek. Regina gasped and arched into the blonde, she could feel Emma’s arousal through both of their panties, her own member throbbing to the point of being painful.

Regina broke away from the blonde’s mouth and laced their fingers together while resting her forehead against Emma’s as she tried to catch her breath. Emma took the hint and looked up at her through dark hooded lashes. Pupils blown wide with lust, both women lay there with chests heaving for breath, clad only in their bra and panties. Regina was the first to speak after an intense minute of searching each other’s face, “Are we really doing this?”

“D-do you have a condom?” Emma asked looking down between Regina’s legs at the bulge that was barely being contained in the other woman’s panties and biting her bottom lip.

Regina shook her head once Emma looked back up at her, “I hadn’t planned on this ever happening.”

“Oh,” Emma breathed. After another intense moment of staring Regina was resigned to her fate; she would not be having sex with Emma tonight and rose to move away. Emma grabbed onto her hips and held her still. Glancing down at the woman beneath her she waited for her to speak, releasing her bottom lip from beneath her own teeth, Emma finally made eye contact and spoke, “Just pull out.”

“What?” Regina asked confused by the statement.

“When you need…um…need to…” Emma rolled her eyes at herself and the inability she suddenly had to formulate sentences.

“Cum, dear?” Regina offered with a smirk.

This time the eye roll was directed at her, “Yeah,” Emma breathed, “Pull out.”

Regina hesitated, “Are you sure?”

Emma nodded in return and grabbed the back of her neck bringing her into a passion filled kiss. They wasted no time divesting each other of their remaining undergarments and Emma gasped at the sight of Regina. Not only was her body a masterpiece of tanned perfection from her head all the way to her feet, but the member between her legs was, “Oh my god.” Emma breathed as she stared at Regina’s rock hard pulsating member in all its glory, “Big enough? _Really_ Regina? That thing is like...” she trailed off.

“I know, dear.” Regina tried not to grin, she knew she was well endowed, but there was no need to boast about it. She’d always thought since she had to be born with a male member at least it was a big one when it counted. Looking down at Emma her arousal shot through her tenfold as she watched Emma’s eyes trail down her body like it was the last drop of water in the middle of a drought, “You’re stunning.” Regina breathed as her eyes scanned Emma’s frame. She was all toned muscle, smooth flesh and curves, her abs alone had Regina near drooling.

Emma smiled up at her as she leaned down before their lips touched in a sweet, leisurely kiss. Hands began exploring unhurriedly until the heat between them became too much again and all thought of moving slowly went out the window. Emma gripped at Regina’s back as her hand went between the blonde’s legs and the drenched folds that resided there. She was so wet. Regina had no doubt that she would slip in with little to no friction as she traced slow circles around her clit. Emma bucked her hips for more contact, so Regina slid her middle finger down to her entrance in response and listened as she moaned. Emma pulled her closer and wrapped a leg around her waist, resulting in opening herself wider for Regina’s stroking digit.

Her head lolled to the side, and she whimpered as Regina dipped her middle finger shallowly into her core. Regina’s breath puffed against the blonde’s throat at the narrow space, “Emma.”

“I-it’s been a while.” Emma moaned as Regina pulled her finger out only to push further back in,

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Regina breathed, she couldn’t wait any longer to be inside her, especially when Emma began teasing her nipples the way she was doing with her mouth now. Regina arched into her as Emma bit down on her left nipple causing her member to rub the length of the blonde’s saturated slit, “Fuck.” She hissed as Emma’s head fell back with a _thud_ against the arm of the couch.

“Regina,” Emma breathed looking into the brunette’s lust darkened eyes, “Please.”

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Regina stated as she positioned herself.

Emma nodded biting her bottom lip and gasped as she felt Regina slowly enter her, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…mm,” She grit her teeth as Regina continued to fill and stretch her. Looking down she could see she was halfway inside when she felt her stop so that she could adjust. Emma’s head fell back against the couch again as she moaned, “Mm…don’t stop…don’t stop…fuck don’t stop.” Regina gave a shallow thrust of her hips as she filled the blonde another inch.

Her right hand gripped the couch beside Emma’s head, and she leaned over her while her left hand held her member as she inched inside the blonde. She couldn’t contain her moan, “You’re so damn tight,” Regina breathed as Emma bit her bottom lip to keep quiet when she finally filled her fully, “You feel so good Emma, fuck.” Regina grabbed the blonde’s thigh to ground them both before she started to move.

“Who knew you had such a filthy mouth during sex Miss Mi…mmm” Regina chuckled as Emma cut herself off with a moan when she began long, slow thrusts into her, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in.

It wasn’t enough to get either of them where they needed to be, but Regina wouldn’t take the blonde the way she wanted to, she refused to hurt her. Her forehead rested against Emma’s as she moved against her, “Look at me,” Regina breathed before they locked eyes, “I love you Emma.” Emma’s breath hitched at the sheer intensity of Regina’s stare forcing her to look away and bite her lip to keep from crying.

It felt good, damn good, to have Regina inside her but Emma could tell she was holding back. She could feel her hesitancy on every inward thrust. She appreciated that she was being so cautious, especially with how tight Emma was, but enough was enough, “Regina,” Emma moaned as she thrust back into her slowly and waited until she met her eyes, Pulling Regina down into a sensual kiss, she trailed her lips to the other woman’s ear and whispered, “You won’t break me.”

Regina closed her eyes for a moment as the words rolled around inside her head. She thrust her hips hard into Emma causing the other woman’s breathe to catch in her throat as she let out a long deep moan. Emma had never felt fuller in her sexually active life. She’d had several sexual partners in her day, mostly one night stands, but none of them could compare to what Regina was doing to her. She gripped the other woman’s shoulders, blunt nails leaving crescent shaped red marks in her tanned skin as Regina pounded into her in short deep thrusts, “Fuck…oh god…yes! Mm…don’t stop…don’t stop…shit!”

Regina rolled her hips on every inward thrust making sure to graze Emma’s inner walls on every pull out, not enough to make her cum but enough to get her close. She could feel Emma loosen up around her slightly but not enough for her to slip fully out without a squeeze, not that she planned on slipping out, “Emma, you have no idea how good you feel.” Regina grunted on an inward thrust that made Emma’s back arch off the sofa, “You like that? You like it deep and hard?”

Emma was close to screaming, “Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!” She yelped when Regina shifted and lifted her slightly into her lap causing her member to slide deeper into Emma, “Oh god…oh…oh….mmm…fuck!” Emma clung to Regina with the new position and claimed the brunette’s lips. Her knees were bent on either side of Regina’s thighs, their breasts brushed against one another and the only thing holding her up was Regina’s arm around her lower back as Emma rode her deep and hard.

“I lo- love you,” Regina breathed into the blonde’s ear as her left hand wound into blonde tresses. Emma’s head fell to her shoulder with a deep moan on an upward thrust while she clung to her with her right arm. She didn’t know what possessed her to lift the blonde into her lap, but it was proving effective as she met each downward thrust of Emma’s hips with an upward thrust of her own. Skin slapped against skin, sweat glistened between their breasts, they slid against one another as Regina went from internally thinking I’m getting close to, “Fuck, I’m going to cum.” She panted as she tried lifting Emma off her to no avail.

“No…no…Fuck, hold on.” Emma grunted as she slammed down onto Regina’s member faster, “Shit…I’m close…fuck…I’m so close Gina. I love you baby, hold on.”

Regina clenched her jaw as she fought to hold her orgasm at bay and increased her thrusts into Emma tenfold. She wanted her to cum, she wanted her to be satisfied but fuck this was torture. “Ah…yes!” Emma screamed as Regina rammed into her, “Mm…shit! Regina…fuck! Harder baby…harder!”

“Come on Emma, cum for me. I can’t hold off much longer.” Regina panted in her ear as her grip in Emma’s hair tightened to almost painful. She was going to cum if she didn’t pull out soon. She felt Emma tighten around her and that didn’t help any, “Oh fuck, Emma, I…shit…I need to pull out. Fuck…fuck…God…I’m going to cum.”

Emma was so close, she could feel it, she was so fucking close, “Do it.” She breathed as she drove down as Regina thrust up, “Mm…fuck Gina…I’m close.” Regina thrust up into her again as she spoke, “I’m on the p-pill…cum baby.”

Regina hesitated but as Emma bit down on her shoulder on a particularly deep thrust inward she clenched and came hard, harder than she ever remembered having cum before, “Shit…shit…fuck.” She groaned as she twitched inside the blonde’s still tight channel.

Oddly enough it was feeling Regina’s release that pushed Emma over the edge, “Oh fuck!” Emma screamed out her own release as Regina slowed down her thrusts. Emma clung to her as wave after wave of aftershocks washed through her causing her to tighten and squeeze Regina’s member. Regina groaned as Emma continued to spasm and gently tried pulling out of her, “Wait, wait, not yet.” Emma breathed.

Regina stilled and kissed the blonde’s lips as their foreheads rested against one another. Emma hummed into the kiss and lazily moved her tongue against the brunettes. When she felt the blonde loosen Regina slipped out of her but kept Emma sitting in her lap as she kissed her forehead; her nose, her lips and finally above her heart where the necklace rested. Emma’s eyes remained closed as she relished in post orgasmic bliss, “I love you.” Regina breathed as she held tightly to the blonde who sighed happily, “I couldn’t have asked for a better gift.”

Emma hummed, “I love you.” Resting her head against Regina’s shoulder she asked, “Can we just…for a few minutes?”

“Whatever you want, my love.” Regina shifted so that her feet we planted on the floor with the blonde still straddling her waist and leaned against the back of the couch closing her eyes as she radiated pure happiness, “Whatever you want.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed to say Ruby and Graham are personifications of people who are near and dear to me, and whom I wouldn't change for the world! :)
> 
> Oh! Yeah, this is NSFW too *shrug*
> 
> Also, the dialogue format got messed up a bit when uploading this one and I tried to fix it, so let me know if it still looks weird or whatever. Thanks!

“I can’t do lunch at Grannies today.” Emma exhaled a long breath, her muscles protesting during their morning run, as she pushed to stay in step with Ruby.

Ruby glanced at her friend, “Oh okay, why not?”

“Regina’s coming over for her lunch break,” Emma smiled as she side stepped a branch that had made its way onto the path, “We haven’t seen each other since the day after our anniversary. She had a business trip this weekend in Boston and we just haven’t been able to connect.”

"You two are so sweet, it hurts my teeth.” Ruby teased as the turned down a particularly populated area of the park.

“Yeah.” Emma’s smile widened as she breathlessly agreed.

Ruby glanced at her friend again, something was different, and she was determined to put her finger on it. After jogging for a few more minutes in silence, her brain finally caught up with her. Looking over at Emma again, Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, a wolfish grin overtaking her face.

Emma turned when she realized she was running alone, looking around puzzled she jogged back toward Ruby who stood stock still in the middle of the path, unaware of the other joggers moving around her. Hesitating because of the kind of creepy grin on her best friend’s face, Emma looked around again before asking, “What?”

Ruby took a deep breath before practically screaming, “Oh my god, you had sex!”

“Ruby!” Emma blushed furiously as people literally stopped to stare at the duo, “Can you not!”

“And it was good!” Ruby jumped up and down as Emma’s blush darkened, “Tell me everything!”

Emma shrieked in surprise as Ruby swiftly maneuvered her off the jogging path and practically pushed her onto a park bench, “Jeez Rubes, ease up.” Emma laughed straightening her shirt sleeve from Ruby’s manhandling.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just excited.” Ruby’s smile couldn’t get any wider, “You guys finally had sex and it was good…really good!” She deduced after Emma ducked her head.

“I’m not talking to you about this.” Emma stated as she went to get up from the bench only to be pulled back down, “Ruby!”

“Come on Emma,” Ruby pouted, “You cannot keep this to yourself. Give me something.”

Emma exhaled defeat and Ruby bounced with joy, “Okay, fine, but I swear if you say anything to –“

"I won’t. I won’t.” Ruby raised her hand in scout’s honor.

“I can’t believe I’m enabling you,” Emma sighed as she thought of what to say. She couldn’t very well tell Ruby about _Regal,_ but she had to give the other woman something or she’d never hear the end of it. Resigning herself to her fate Emma opened her mouth, “It was good, really good. Yesterday was the first day I could walk without wincing.”

Ruby shrieked and bounced in her seat happily, “Oh. My. God. Regina’s a _beast!”_ Emma laughed at her friends’ antics, “What did she do?”

“Ruby!” Emma admonished, “No, I am not getting that detailed with you.”

Ruby pouted again but relented when she realized Emma wasn’t going to budge, “Fine, you were more fun before you fell in _love_ ,” she groaned her frustration and glanced at her watch, “I gotta get going. We will talk later. If you’re not too tired.” She added with a wink as an afterthought causing Emma to erupt in laughter as they headed back toward their respective cars.

* * *

Regina looked up when her office door opened, “Hey,” she smiled at Graham before glancing at the clock then back at her diagrams. She had a little over half an hour before she needed to leave for Emma’s and wanted to get as much as possible done.

“Hey, lunch today?”

‘Hmm, I can’t.” Regina shook her head casting a quick look in his direction as he took a seat opposite her.

“Big plans with Emma?” He teased picking up a sketch from her pile on the desk before she promptly snatched it back and glared at him, “So what are you two doing?”

No matter how hard she fought it, Regina could not keep the blush from creeping onto her face, “Nothing,” she croaked, clearing her throat she tried again, “Nothing, just stuff.”

Graham was intrigued now, if he knew anything about Regina Mills, his life-long best friend, it was that she did not say _stuff_ , “Giinnnaaa,” he sing-songed.

“Hmm?” she asked avoiding eye contact, the graphic she was studying suddenly the most interesting thing on the planet.

“Regina Mills, what are you not telling me?”

“What? Nothing, don’t be ridiculous.”

Graham squinted at her, watching her squirm in her seat and avoid his eyes, something was going on. Tilting his head to the side, he studied her and thought about what was different. She’d been happy all week, almost too happy, almost as happy as he was when, “You had sex!”

“Graham!” Regina reprimanded him, “For the love of…we are at work and I am not talking to you about this.”

“You did!” he deciphered her dismissal with a boyish grin, “You totally got laid. You did the horizontal mambo. You had a slice of giblet pie. You mingled limbs. You bumped uglies. You -.”

“Graham!” Regina’s face was bright red as she interrupted him.

“…slytherin her hufflepuff,” he finished.

She couldn’t stop herself if she’d tried, Regina let out a loud bark of laughter, “Oh my god! No more Harry Potter for you!” She spoke through her laughter, “I don’t even want to know where you got that from.”

“David Nolan,” he replied mischievously. Regina laughed again at the thought of her company’s lawyer and _problem_ fixer Kathryn’s husband, he was a child stuck in a grown man’s body, “So, you had gland to gland combat?”

“Oh my god, Graham!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” He chuckled, “Just did you finally tell Emma and you were intimate with each other…”

“That’s better.”

"…or did you do the five knuckle shuffle?”

Regina threw her empty coffee cup at him, which he caught in hysterical laughter, “Imbecile!”

Graham couldn’t stop laughing, he knew the truth just by the look on her face but he wouldn’t be her best friend if he didn’t give her shit about it, this was a big deal after all, “Regina,” she glared at him, “Honestly, though. I’m really happy for you.”

She blushed again looking down at her desk, “Thank you.”

* * *

She was waiting for Emma when she returned to her apartment after her run with Ruby. Sitting up from where she was reclined on the couch reading a file, she heard the front door open and smirked at the stunned blonde, “Hello, dear.” Regina smiled as Emma’s face lit up with recognition. She yelped slightly when Emma came barreling around the couch, jumped in her lap and kissed her senseless but quickly recovered. Regina loved that she could have the blonde in her lap, which was quickly becoming Emma’s favorite spot, and not have to worry. Her fingers instantly wove into golden, albeit somewhat sweaty, tresses and pulled the blonde closer to her as their lips moved in sync. Regina’s tongue requested entrance which Emma immediately granted then moaned into the brunette’s mouth when their tongues moved against one another.

It was another minute before Regina pulled away panting and rested their foreheads together, “I have missed you, but you need a shower.” She teased causing Emma to laugh.

Climbing from the brunette’s lap Emma threw a throw pillow at her, “Ass,” she added as she walked toward her bathroom, “You’re lucky I love you,” she called over her shoulder causing Regina’s smile to widen as she picked up the file that had been dropped to the floor.

* * *

Half an hour later Regina was just putting the file back down when she heard Emma call her name from the other room. Standing and stretching she made her way to the blonde’s bedroom, “Yes, my lo-.” She froze in the doorway at the sight of Emma laying across the bed in nothing but her panties.

“Come here.” Emma breathed huskily her arousal apparent in her voice.

Regina made her way over to the bed and crawled toward the blonde, removing her blouse and kicking off her heels in the process. Emma’s fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her into a lust filled kiss. Emma’s tongue glided against the roof of the brunette’s mouth before moving against her tongue and massaging gently. Regina hummed into the kiss and pressed her body flush against Emma’s on the bed. She could feel the blonde’s arousal on her stomach and slowly rolled her hips against her.

Emma’s breath hitched as _Regal_ pressed against her clit, she could tell Regina was getting hard and couldn’t wait to feel her fully against her. It still amazed her that this beautiful amazing woman was harboring such a secret. Yes, Emma preferred women, as did Regina, but it never crossed her mind to think of Regina as less of one because of what was between her legs. Her heart, her soul, her spirit is what made her a woman, her anatomy just made her human. Her hands went to Regina’s back and unclasped her bra, she broke their kiss to allow it to be pulled down her arms and dropped to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Emma whispered as she moved her lips to Regina’s neck and allowed her hands to travel down the brunette’s torso. Her fingertips ghosted over Regina’s collarbone, across her nipples, down her quivering stomach and rested on her hips, “I love you.”

Regina raised her head from where it had fallen back on her shoulders to allow Emma more access to her neck and stared into sea foam green eyes, “I love you,” Regina breathed as she arched into Emma’s touch, “So much.” Lowering her head to the blonde’s chest Regina kissed her sternum then trailed her tongue down to the curve of her right breast gently nipping the flesh with her teeth before circling her nipple with the tip of her tongue. Emma writhed beneath her at the sensation, moaning softly when it was finally encased in a warm wet mouth and tugged on slightly by beautiful white teeth. Relishing in the sounds the blonde was making Regina moved on to pay the same respects to her left breast.

Emma’s eyes instantly closed, her mouth open, breath heavy as Regina kissed her way down the blonde’s stomach. She moaned as she felt Regina’s teeth scrape against her hip bone as they latched onto the band of her panties and pulled. She used her teeth until she got them halfway down the blonde’s thighs then removed them the rest of the way with her hands. Regina covered every bit of exposed skin with open mouthed kisses, nips, and licks as she climbed back up Emma’s body; her fingers leaving goose bumps up pale thighs as they moved closer to her core. When her thumbs began slow circles on sensitive inner thighs and her hot breath dusted a drenched center, Emma was a mess beneath her.

Her chest heaved with erratic breaths, her fingers clenched in the comforter on both sides of her body, she was trembling, “Reginahhh.” Emma’s plea turned into a loud moan as Regina’s tongue contacted her dripping core. Her fingers latched onto short dark hair as Emma tried to pull her closer and push her away at the same time. Regina’s tongue found her clit and began slow tight circles that had Emma bucking against her. Wrapping her left arm around the blonde’s thigh, Regina used her hand to hold down chaotic hips as her tongue moved back down to the source of milk and honey and dipped in as far as it would go before once again performing circles. Fingers tightened in her hair as Emma whimpered then moaned quietly, “Mm…shit.”

Regina removed her tongue only to replace it with two fingers as she moved her attention back to the blonde’s clit. Matching the rhythm of her fingers with her tongue she didn’t have to wait long before Emma began to clench around her digits. Emma was breathless chaos above her, and Regina enjoyed the sight. She wanted Emma to know that she could pleasure her in more than one way, in whatever way the blonde wanted her to perform. Picking up the speed of her finger’s ministrations, Regina abandoned her clit to press sweet kisses to Emma’s inner thigh. When she felt the blonde clench around her again, she bit down causing Emma to arch off the bed and cum with a strangled cry.

Slowing her fingers to work Emma down from her orgasm, Regina licked and soothed the bite that was going to bruise, before crawling back up to the blonde’s mouth and kissing her lovingly on the lips. Emma wrapped her arm lazily around Regina’s neck and returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on the brunette’s tongue.

Breaking away Regina smiled down at her, “Hello beautiful,” she stated as Emma’s eyes fluttered open.

“Mm.” Emma hummed, “Hi.”

Regina chuckled as she watched Emma bask in post orgasmic delight, “You okay?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting that. I mean, I figured with Regal and everything…” she trailed off.

Regina frowned slightly, “I don’t always have to rely on it.” She admitted, “You’ve been really great about this and I just want you to know that I can do other things you’ll like. I know Regal kind of defeats the purpose of being with a woman and I’m sorry. If I could change for anyone, Emma, I would change for you.”

Emma watched the brunette and heard every degrading statement, whether she realized it was degrading as she spoke them or not, and furrowed her brow in confusion, “What are you talking about?” She asked sitting up and straddling the brunettes lap, trying to ignore the fact that _Regal_ was pressing against her, she cupped Regina’s cheeks and kissed her softly, “I love you. _You_ Regina, I don’t want you to change a single thing about yourself, besides, I _like_ Regal.”

Regina smiled shyly, she didn’t know where this insecurity was coming from, “You do?”

Emma smirked, “Baby, if I didn’t prove that to you before then I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Emma punctuated her statement by grinding down on Regina’s lap.

Regina groaned softly and bit her bottom lip as Emma kissed down her jaw line to her neck, bit down on her pulse point and sucked, all while rotating her hips. Her hands attached to the blonde’s hips as she pulled her harder against her, “In my pu-purse,” Regina swallowed thickly as Emma trailed her tongue up to her ear and breathed hotly against it, the rotation of her hips never ceasing, “There’s c-condoms.” She managed before her ear lobe was tugged between hot lips and dazzling teeth causing her to moan.

“Don’t move.” Emma breathed as she climbed off the bed and made her way to the brunette’s purse. Regina lay there panting before sitting up and removing her slacks. They were a mess with the evidence of Emma’s arousal, but she couldn’t care less, she could always get another pair of Gucci slacks. Emma stood in the doorway watching the brunette, now bare below the waist as well except for her panties which were kind of useless, “I told you not to move.” She teasingly admonished as she made her way back over to the bed.

“I guess you’ll just have to punish me.” Regina breathed as Emma stalked toward her, a predatory gleam in her eye. She watched as the blonde climbed onto the bed on all fours before hooking her fingers into the band of her panties and tugging. Regina lifted her hips slightly to assist before falling gracefully back to the bed, Regal springing to life at his newfound freedom. She whimpered at the sight of Emma licking her lips while staring down at her.

“How should I go about punishing you?” Emma asked as she slowly began trailing her fingers, followed by her tongue, up the brunette’s left leg and back down the right one, “Hmm?”

Regina squirmed every time her mouth got close to Regal. She’d never had anyone use their mouth on her and the thought of Emma even slightly touching her member with that sinful tongue had her on edge in seconds, “Emma,” Regina breathed her eyes never leaving the blonde’s face.

“Hmm?” Emma asked again.

Regina’s breath stuck in her throat and her heart stopped, she was certain, as soon as she felt the flat of Emma’s tongue travel up the shaft of her member and circle the tip before continuing up her stomach; chest, neck and finally reaching her ear, “Maybe next time…” Emma trailed off and yelped as Regina suddenly flipped her onto her back.

“Condom.” Regina growled holding out her hand, which the blonde immediately placed the condom in. Regina wasted no time ripping open the package and sliding it on before finding the blondes gaze again. Emma’s breath hitched as she spoke, “Brace yourself.”

Emma let out a high pitched moan, almost a scream as Regina entered her in one long thrust, “Fuck!” she groaned. Regina set a vigorous pace, giving the blonde no time to adjust before she began pounding in and out of her. Emma didn’t need the time anyway, she was dripping wet, so Regina met no resistance as she took her higher, “Fuck…fuck…so good baby.” Emma panted.

Regina trailed her hand down the blonde’s thigh, pushing it out and up, opening her wider as she changed the angle of her hips. Emma cried out again as her eyes rolled back and her hand shot up to grip the headboard. Regina watched her white knuckled grip and smirked as she leaned over Emma causing Regal to hit deeper on each thrust, “You shouldn’t tease me Emma,” She breathed across the blonde’s face, “You have no _idea_ what I’m capable of.” She punctuated her statement with a hard thrust.

“Fuuuck!” Emma semi screamed as the hand she’d had gripping the bedspread shot up and around Regina’s shoulders pulling her impossibly closer to her, “Yes, yes! Mm…fuck Reginaaaa!”

Regina gasped as Emma suddenly clenched hard around her and came with no previous warning, she continued with her pace as Emma panted out her climax, “We’re not done yet, dear.” Regina grunted as she shifted her weight onto her other side, effectively changing her angle once again.

“Oh god. Oh god.” Emma’s nails bit into the brunette’s shoulder, no doubt drawing blood, “I can’t. I can’t. Oh shi…” Emma trailed off as Regina’s hand found her clit and rubbed.

Regina could feel the blood rushing in her ears, she felt the metaphorical spring coil tighter in her abdomen and lower back and knew she was going to cum _very_ soon. She picked up her pace inside Emma and put more pressure on her clit, “Shit…almost.” Regina encouraged, “I want you to cum with me Emma…fuck…look at me.”

Emma struggled but managed to lock eyes with the brunette, Regina stared into sea foam green eyes, mouth open searching for fleeting breath, with one final thrust and a pinch to her clit, Emma clamped down and came with the loudest shriek of the brunettes name she’d ever made. It was enough for Regina to fall over the edge along with her, grunting her release along with a moan of _Emma_ as her back tensed. She swelled with love for the blonde, the push pull effect as she continued to slowly pump into her causing an agonizing burn of pleasure to develop inside of her.

Regina slumped over Emma, her head on her shoulder and still buried base deep inside her, as they both trembled and twitched with aftershocks, “Mm….” She breathed against the blonde’s neck, “I will never get tired of the way you feel.”

“I don’t think I can walk.” Emma giggled after they had been laying there a few minutes, “I think you broke me.” She teased looking over at Regina.

Regina smirked, “Oh yeah?” Emma nodded and then squealed when Regina began tickling her and scrambled off the bed to get away from her, “You’re cured.” Regina managed while laughing.

“Ass.” Emma pouted as she watched Regina stand up, dispose of the condom and stretch, then begin gathering her clothing. She didn’t realize she’d been staring at her naked grandeur until the woman chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her smirking, “Shut up.” Emma blushed as she grabbed a robe and pulled it on.

* * *

“I’ve got a change of clothing at the office,” Regina answered Emma’s unasked question about her pants, “I’ve also got a dinner meeting tonight and tomorrow is booked up so I won’t see you again until later in the week.” she kissed her lips chastely as she opened the door to the apartment to leave. Emma nodded but didn’t speak, she couldn’t keep the heartbreaking look from falling across her face, “My love, what’s wrong?” Regina asked taking a step back toward the blonde.

“I just…”she trailed off.

“Emma, what is it?” Regina was slightly worried now.

Emma sighed and looked away from searching mocha eyes, “Nothing, I’m just emotional from the three mind-blowing orgasms you just gave me.” She laughed lightly, “Go on, you’re late getting back.”

Regina eliminated the space between them and cupped a fair skinned cheek, “I’m the boss dear, I can be late. Now tell me what is bothering you.”

Emma’s eyes began to water, she inhaled shakily and her voice broke before she spoke, “I don’t want to be clingy, I just miss you already.” She swiped at her eyes and released a frustrated groaned, “It’s stupid, just go. I’ll be fine.”

Regina grabbed her hand as she went to pull away and held her close, “Hey, no, it’s not stupid.” she soothed, “I’m going to miss you too, okay? I just, I have to go to work dear.”

“Ugh, I know. I know that.” Emma sighed, “I’ve just been emotional lately. It’s okay, I’m okay.” She added squeezing the hand that held her own.

“Are you sure? I could stay a little while longer.”

Emma smiled softly, “Thank you, but you don’t need to. I’m okay.” Regina gave her a skeptical look, “I promise. Now get out, you’re smothering me.” Emma teased.

Regina chuckled and gave her lips a sweet kiss before pulling away, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Emma breathed into the air as her eyes fluttered open in time to see a glimpse of brunette hair slip through her front door. Her stomach dropped and her eyes began to water again, “Jesus Emma, what is wrong with you?” She scolded herself as she wiped at her eyes and headed back to her bathroom for another shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really kind of awesome lol.  
> Here's the next chapter, it's short, but I think its kind of sweet and in the running as one of my favorites.

Later that week never came. Regina had a big offer come up and needed to be at work with her team to make sure it came through without a glitch. She was there morning, noon, and night, and found little time to take care of anything else which included her girlfriend. Emma had been understanding when she had called to cancelled one dinner date and vowed to make up for it two days later. She had been fine when Regina texted her to say she couldn’t make it by at lunch time the following day. Hell, she’d even given her the benefit of the doubt when Regina had Graham come by the hotel she’d started working at to tell her that Regina wouldn’t be able to keep their breakfast date the next morning. She knew the woman was busy. You did not become CEO of your own company and a multimillionaire by sitting on your butt, but this was getting ridiculous.

“I’m sorry!” Regina was exasperated. She and Emma had been arguing, on the phone have you because she could not get away from the office, for the better part of half an hour, “I don’t know what you want me to do Emma.”

Emma groaned her frustration, “I want you to keep your word Regina.”

“If there was any way I could get away tonight I would, but I can’t. I need to see this through.” Regina stated just as the document she’d been waiting for came through on her computer screen drawing her attention away from her phone conversation and by association her girlfriend.

“That’s what you said two days ago when you canceled our last plans,” Emma paused listening to keys clack on the other end of the line, “Are you listening to me? Regina!”

“What? Yes. I’m listening sorry, I just need to reply to this email really quick and – hello?” Regina pulled her desk phone away from her ear as she heard a click, before slamming it back into its cradle, “Dammit!”

“Trouble in paradise?” Looking up she glared at Graham wiping the smug smile from his face, “Shit, really?”

“I’ve been busy.” She stated leaning back in her chair, “She feels neglected.”

“ _Are_ you neglecting her?” Graham asked taking a seat across from her.

“No.” Regina stalled momentarily, “Yes, but I’ve been busy! This deal has taken more time than I originally thought. It’s not because I don’t _want_ to see her, I love her for god’s sake.”

Graham smiled softly as her ego noticeably deflated, “So fix it.”

* * *

It took a few more days before Regina had the opportunity to even think of how she would fix it. They were going on 2 weeks without seeing each other, three days of not talking, but not from a lack of trying on Regina’s part. Emma had stopped answering her phone, she wouldn’t respond to her text messages, so Regina swallowed her pride and drove to the blonde’s apartment. Imagine her surprise when it was Ruby who answered instead of the woman she’d come to see.

“Miss Lucas,” Regina greeted although there was an undertone of a question.

“Emma’s in the bedroom,” She clarified when Regina raised an inquisitive brow, “She’s um, well she just wanted to go lay down.”

“I see.” Regina stated moving past the other woman and removing her jacket, “Feel free to leave, I’ll take good care of her.” Regina dismissed heading toward the bedroom, she didn’t wait for a response but smiled when she heard the front door close.

Emma didn’t bother to look up at the sound of her bedroom door opening, “Ruby, can you grab another box of Kleenex?”

Regina cleared her throat, “Miss Lucas had to leave but I’d be happy to get them.”

Emma’s head shot up so fast it made her dizzy. Taking a moment to frantically wipe the tears from her cheeks she frowned, “What are you doing here?”

“Miss Lucas said you were feeling…poorly.” Regina deflected as she began picking up discarded clothing on the floor, all belonging to Emma, and balled up tissue paper. She avoided the blonde’s stare as she placed the clothing in the bathroom hamper and the Kleenex in the wastebasket, “Would you like some water?” Regina asked looking at the empty glass on the bedside table. She couldn’t look at her, Regina knew she’d been crying, and she had this nagging feeling that she was to blame.

“Regina?” Emma questioned again, trying to hold on to her anger and not let the small light that was steadily growing larger in the brunette’s presence take over. She’d missed her so much and not seeing her for nearly two weeks, Emma had allowed the negative side of her to take over. The side that told her Regina didn’t love her, the side that said she was seeing someone else, that Emma wasn’t good enough for the other woman. She’d been a mess lately and wanting to make a clean break she’d started ignoring Regina’s calls. If they were going to be breaking up, it was better to ease herself away now rather than have it all hit her at once.

“No?” Regina turned to head back into the main room, “How about some dinner, I can make something if yo -.”

“Regina!” Emma interrupted her.

“What Emma?!” Regina ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled before locking eyes with the blonde, “What?” she asked again somberly.

It was that look, the sheer fear of being rejected and sent away on her face that allowed the light to consume Emma. Regina wasn’t breaking up with her, she was afraid that Emma would leave her instead, She smiled softly, “Come here.” Emma whispered as she leaned against the headboard.

Regina climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to the blonde. Emma’s head instantly found her shoulder and Regina’s arms wrapped protectively around her as she sighed against her collarbone. They sat that way for a while, neither spoke, neither felt the need, they were content to be in each other’s arms. When the light started to dim through the bedroom window, Emma stirred, unknowingly waking Regina from the peaceful sleep she’d drifted into listening to the other woman’s breathing. Regina hummed as her eyes fluttered open and smiled down at the blonde, “Are you okay, dear?”

Emma nodded, “You’re late getting back to work.” She gestured toward the setting sun.

Regina shook her head as she stretched her back, “I took the evening off.”

“Really?” Emma smiled.

Regina returned it, “Yes, my love.” She sighed, “I’m terribly sorry I’ve been so inattentive these past couple of weeks.”

Emma shrugged, “It’s okay. I know you get busy; I shouldn’t have been so needy.”

“I like when you’re needy.” Regina stroked her cheek then kissed her softly on the lips, “I like being needed.”

“Yeah?” Emma breathed against her lips.

“Mmhmm.” Regina hummed before claiming the blonde’s lips in a harder kiss. Her fingers stroked down a strong jaw, rested against the base of a smooth neck clinging lightly to the swan necklace Emma never took off, before traveling down to the curve of a hip and squeezing.

Emma broke away after another short peck, “Can we just cuddle tonight?” She asked looking down at her lap so as not to see the disappointment in dark chocolate eyes.

Using two fingers, Regina gently lifted her chin and looked intently in green eyes, “We can do whatever you want, my love.” She spoke with conviction causing a small smile to break onto Emma’s face, which she readily returned.

* * *

Stretching languidly Emma noticed two things, she was still in bed with the sheets tucked closely around her and warm, and Regina was nowhere to be found. It was in that moment that she also picked up on a third thing, there was the most mouth-watering smell drifting through her apartment. She made her way into the kitchen and a smile overtook her face at the sight that greeted her. Regina was bent in front of the stove, apron wrapped around her waist, and oven mitts on her hands. Her hair was pulled back lazily into a claw clip, some had escaped at the top, and she was barefoot, wearing a pair of Emma’s sweats and a long sleeve tee shirt.

“Take a picture, dear.” Regina teased as she placed the pan she’d removed from the oven on top of the stove and looked over her shoulder.

Emma grinned, “You look cute in my clothes.”

“Hmm,” Regina sipped from a glass of wine that Emma hadn’t noticed before, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, probably more comfortable that your normal attire of blouses, pencil skirts and heels.” Emma joked as she swiped the wine glass taking a sip, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Don’t forget about my dress slacks,” Regina smirked taking her glass back, as she turned back to the stove and pointed to another full glass, “ _That_ is yours.”

Emma giggled and reached for her designated glass, “Sorry.”

Regina smiled, “Not to worry, my love.”

Emma pressed against Regina’s back and glanced down at the dish she’d made, “Did you make me lasagna?” Regina nodded very aware of the blonde pressed against her and the effect it was having on her ability to concentrate on what she was doing, “I had the ingredients to make lasagna?”

Regina laughed at the confused lilt in the blonde’s voice, “No, actually. I phoned my assistant and had him bring a few things.”

“I didn’t know you had an assistant,” Emma’s brow furrowed as she stepped back to refill their wine glasses.

“Not a lot of people do,” Regina shrugged, “I don’t use him often, and I prefer doing things myself.”

“Always in control.”

Regina licked her lips as she advanced on the blonde, smirking inside as Emma became spellbound by the move, “You like that about me,” she spoke huskily and watched as Emma gulped but remained silent, “Emma?”

“Hmm?” Emma whimpered a little at the low growling of the other woman’s voice.

Regina slowly lifted her chin so that she was staring at coffee colored eyes and not crimson lips. She stayed silent a moment allowing her eyes to bore into the other woman’s, she waited until Emma’s cheeks became flushed with arousal, until her pupils began to dilate then whispered a sultry, “Set the table,” and stepped back over to the stove. Emma literally growled, causing Regina to nearly choke on the wine she’d just sipped in order to hold in her laughter as the blonde fumed while doing as she was asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Where do the weeks keep going? I don't know how they keep getting away from me.  
> Here's chapter 10 - it is NSFW toward the end - have fun!

“It’s Graham’s birthday this weekend,” Regina said as she walked into the bedroom where Emma was folding her laundry, “You don’t have to do that, I’ll get to it later,” she added moving a pile of underwear and pajamas to the side.

“I don’t mind,” Emma smiled, “I interrupted your laundry day so I’m helping.”

“You didn’t interrupt anything, I love spending time with you,” Regina kissed her cheek. It was true, she loved spending time with her girlfriend. It had been rough for a while, but Regina had made sacrifices. She made sure she took weekends off, even if there was work to be done. She delegated things during the week when she knew they had plans, this all initiated her using her assistant more, which resulted in her seeing Graham less and less. Not many people realized that while Graham was and had always been her best friend, his actual job title was her assistant. It was just a way to keep him at her side and ease some of the boredom a corporate drone had to endure. He also had a great head for business, when he applied himself, but her mother insisted that they make it legal, so she placed him on the payroll.

“Do you have anything planned?” Emma asked setting another pair of pajamas on the pile.

“He wanted to have a yacht party,” Regina explained as she walked the pile over to her chest of drawers and gently placed them inside, “I offered to have it on the EVIL QUEEN because I haven’t been around much lately, so we’ll see. Would you be up for attending?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled, “Of course.”

“Great,” Regina smiled lifting a pile of freshly folded clothing and dropping them haphazardly back into the basket. She grinned at Emma’s outraged gasp, “Why don’t we leave the laundry…” she breathed leaning over the blonde who lay back on her elbows with a smile of her own, “And do something fun instead,” she added with a chaste kiss to pink lips.

Emma leaned up into the kiss and used her leg to flip the brunette onto her back on the bed, “Something fun huh?” she asked kissing down a tanned neck. Regina squirmed as Emma straddled her and began grinding her hips, “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmm?” Regina hummed as her hands grabbed the tempting hips in front of her and assisted in the movements, “I could think of a few things.”

“Yeah?” Emma gasped softly, “Like what?”

Regina pulled her down into a fierce kiss, Emma’s bottom lip trapped between both of hers, she groaned as the blonde wove her fingers through her hair and fell more into her. With a wet _pop_ , Regina panted, “Do you want to try something different?”

Emma was just as breathless, “Different?”

Regina gave a naughty smile but before she could speak there was a gruff accented, “Gina!” called through the front of the house.

“Shhh,” she whispered against smirking pink lips, “Maybe he’ll go away.”

Emma giggled, “Both our cars are in the driveway.”

“Gina!” Graham was getting closer.

Emma climbed off the brunette’s lap after pecking her lips one last time, she laughed as Regina flopped onto her stomach with a huff, hiding her erection as well as pouting, “Dammit.”

“Gin…Oh hey!” Graham smiled walking into her bedroom. Emma was casually folding laundry again, “So, what’s going on?”

“Just laundry,” Emma answered in amusement as Regina groaned.

Graham smiled cheekily, “Uh huh,” he gently nudged the bottom of Regina’s bare foot with his shoe as she remained sprawled across the bed face down in the comforter. She turned her head and glared at him, his grin widened, “Hey.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Mr. Humbert.”

Emma giggled, as Graham groaned, “Oh ouch, what did I do?”

Regina sighed, secretly running her hand down her torso to make sure she was once again _presentable,_ before sitting up, “Nothing…I’m sorry. Hi Graham.”

Emma snickered still as she matched socks and stockings beside the duo, “You guys want to get lunch?”

“Sure,” Graham beamed.

“We could order in,” Regina offered, “Watch a movie after.”

“Aw Gina, are you asking us on a date?” Graham teased, ducking as Regina threw a newly rolled pair of socks at him. He caught them with a grin, “Hey, aren’t these mine?”

Regina and Emma simultaneously burst into laughter, “You know if I didn’t know you were both packing and into women, I’d be concerned,” Emma managed as all three erupted into laughter again.

* * *

Emma lay with her head against Regina’s chest. The brunette had long since fallen asleep, leaving only Emma and Graham watching _The Hobbit_ , Graham’s pick. She turned placing a tender kiss on Regina’s shoulder, her hand caressing the soft flesh of her abdomen where her shirt had risen, even asleep the brunette pulled the blonde closer to her. Emma smiled as she snuggled into her.

“So how does it feel?” Graham whispered barely audible over the television.

“Hmm?” Emma asked leaning over slightly to make eye contact with him around the arm of the couch, “What?”

“Going on six months,” he clarified, “How does it feel?”

Emma smiled widely, “Amazing.”

“You know that could have been me,” he teased.

“Over my dead body,” came a hoarse response from beneath Emma. Graham laughed as Regina shot him a glare over the arm of the couch, “Stop hitting on my girlfriend.”

He gasped, mock offended, “Well I never, what kind of man do you take me for?”

“The kind with a penis between his legs,” Regina grunted as she sat up causing Emma to snort and nearly spit out her drink. She smiled as she pat her on the back, “I’m sorry, darling.”

“S’okay,” Emma wheezed as she coughed. She watched as Graham tried to come up with a retort, his eyebrows bunched up, and his lips quirked to the side. She couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up in her throat at his defeated expression.

“Well shit,” he grinned, “Can’t dispute that.”

* * *

Emma jumped as an arm encircled her waist while standing at the bathroom vanity, “You’re beautiful,” Regina breathed, her fingers playing with the end of blonde locks. She’d just seen Graham out, more than happy that she and Emma were finally going to be alone again after hours of spending time with him. She loved her best friend, more than she loved a lot of people, but she really wanted to spend some quality time with Emma and couldn’t do that with Graham in the house.

Emma chuckled softly, “You just want to get laid.”

Regina hummed, “Mm while that is true, you are also exceptionally beautiful my love.” She stepped back as Emma turned and clasped her arms behind her neck, Emma didn’t speak, just studied her face, “What?”

“I love you.”

Regina smiled, “I love you too.”

“What were you going to suggest?” Regina shook her head in confusion, “Earlier.”

Her lips parted slightly in shock, she had been in the moment when the idea popped into her head, now she wasn’t so sure she wanted to bring it up, “Oh…um nothing. It wasn’t important.”

“Regina,” Emma pecked her lips, “You can tell me,” When Regina didn’t look convinced, she continued, “Was it bondage? Anal?”

“Emma, no!” Regina flushed bright red before her eyes grew wide, “Wait! Would you do those?”

Emma snickered, “Not anal.” Regina quirked an eyebrow at her non-dispute of bondage and filed it away for future examination, “So what was it? Was it sixty-nine? Doggy style?” Regina tried and failed not to let her eyes light up as the blonde guessed correctly, Emma grinned cheekily, “Doggy style, really?”

Regina flushed again, “It was just an idea. We don’t have-.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, what?”

Emma laughed as she led her out of the bathroom and over to the bed, sitting her along the edge and pulling their faces together in a heated kiss. Regina groaned as Emma nestled herself between her legs, trailing her hands up the blonde’s legs, she rested them on her bottom with a firm squeeze. Emma nearly toppled into her but managed to catch herself, grinning into the kiss she threaded the fingers of her right hand through mahogany strands and clutched at Regina’s shoulder with her left, deepening the kiss.

It wasn’t long before both women had undressed the other. Regina trailed her lips across Emma’s neck, turning her in the process as she maneuvered herself behind the blonde, her lips ghosting across pale shoulders. Emma shivered at the feel of Regina pressed against the back of her thighs and ass, her lips on the nape of her neck, and her fingers caressing her stomach. She allowed herself to be guided onto the bed, Regina following closely behind her, draping herself across the blonde’s back, her hair sweeping diagonally the same path her lips traveled.

“Regina, you’re killing me,” Emma breathed as her skin tingled everywhere the other woman touched her, goose bumps rising with each tickle of her hair.

Regina chuckled as she placed a kiss on her lower back before dragging her tongue back up the length of her body, “Top drawer,” she moaned as her member pressed against Emma’s ass.

Emma was on her knee’s leaning over to the bedside table in no time. Regina’s breath hitched at the view of Emma’s engorged sex from a new angle and she couldn’t suppress a whimper as the blonde leaned more to reach further inside the drawer searching for the stash of condoms Regina kept there. Crawling toward her Regina allowed her member to tease up and down her drenched slit, “Mm…” Emma gasped as she pushed back into her, Regina’s arms encircling her waist again, “Shit, not here…drawers empty.”

Regina groaned as Emma ground her ass into her abdomen, “I just bought another box.” She froze, her hand on a perky breast and dropped her head to Emma’s shoulder as she remembered where the box of condoms was.

“What?” Emma asked turning her head to look at the suddenly still brunette.

“Fuck,” Regina groaned, “They’re still in the trunk of my car.”

Emma chuckled softly, “So who’s going to go and get them?”

Regina grunted, “I guess I will,” she pulled back, both women moaning as her member rubbed against Emma again, “Or…we could go without.” She kissed her shoulder as her hands roamed Emma’s torso.

“Are you sure?”

Regina moaned, “God Emma, I just want to be inside you right now, I will wear cling wrap if you ask me to.”

“Cling wrap, huh?” Emma asked as she reached down gripping Regina. Her laugh turned into a moan as she guided the brunette into her from behind, “Oh fuck...”

Regina clutched her tightly, her breathing ragged, and slowly bent her so that she was on all fours. Emma with her hair thrown to one side, ass in perfect view as she pushed into her, was the most intoxicating thing she had seen. One hand clutched a firm hip, while the other roamed up and down the back in front of her as she began thrusting.

“Oh god…” Emma panted when her pace picked up, “Shit…shit!”

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh released something inside the brunette. Soon both hands were on Emma’s hips, pulling her back into every forward thrust, the muscles in Regina’s lower back burning deliciously. Emma was no longer holding herself up, her head and shoulders lay resting on the mattress, her ass gloriously in the air.

Regina grunted, “So good, Emma. You feel so good.”

“Ah…ah…fuck!” Emma’s inner walls fluttered, and Regina pushed in deeper and harder, It was like an outer body experience. She molded herself to Emma, her hips driving at a vicious pace, as she wound her hand into blonde strands and tugged Emma’s head back roughly “Oh….like that…fuck just like that, Gina!”

“You’re so fucking sexy...” Regina groaned as Emma’s eyes fluttered, her throat bared as she held her hair and head firmly back. Unable to resist she latched onto the blonde’s sweat slicked throat and sucked hard. Emma shrieked and came, her entire body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Regina grunted as she was pushed over right behind her, “Shit! Fuck!”

“We…really…” Emma panted as Regina released her hair and fell against the pillows in front of her, “gotta work on…your…timing.” Regina followed her lead and fell beside the sweaty woman, too spent to speak she nodded her agreement, kissing her softly on the shoulder. Emma snuggled back against her, Regina’s arm instantly wrapping around her midsection and pulling her closer as they both drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham's Birthday   
> NSFW!   
> *(whisper coughs) blow job*

Emma sat watching their interaction, her fists clenched at her sides, while vaguely listening to Ruby talk beside her. They had been on the yacht for a few hours now, adrift in the water, everyone was having a good time. They’d arrived early that afternoon, ate in the saloon, and danced up on deck. Ruby, Emma, Graham, and a slew of other people spent some time in the hot tub while others mingled amongst themselves. The birthday boy was more than drunk as he stood, more like leaned, at the bar talking to a very attractive red head. People were milling about, conversation and alcohol flowing freely, but Emma was focused solely on one pair.

Regina was reclining in a lounge chair on the other side of the deck, hair flowing around her, Dolce and Gabbana shades adorning her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in her sky blue bikini top and white shorts, her legs glistening from the lotion that still clung to her skin that Emma had applied earlier. Surprisingly, she wasn’t the center of the blonde’s stare.

She was beautiful, tall, and thin with a serpentine figure, black hair falling down the middle of her back. Long dark lashes that fluttered and kissed the top of cheeks when she spoke, full lips that showcased exotically white teeth, and an equally tanned complexion that stood out in contrast to her blood red bikini. It was this woman that Emma could not take her eyes off. She was sitting personally close to Regina, talking in what Emma could tell was close to a whisper. Regina smiled at something that was said, her smile drawing Emma’s attention briefly before it was immediately drawn to slim finger trailing down _her_ brunette’s bicep.

Emma growled, “Seriously!” Standing abruptly, she nearly toppled the chair she was sitting in over.

“Em?” Ruby grabbed her arm before she could storm across the deck, “What’s wrong?”

“Can you believe her?” Emma roared as she pointed toward Regina and the mystery woman. Ruby followed her gaze, her mouth dropping open in shock as the woman had the nerve to trail her fingers across Regina’s bared midsection, “Oh hell no!”

Emma was barreling across the deck before Ruby had the chance to react properly, “Oh shit!” She squeaked following swiftly after her friend.

Unaware of the fuming blonde headed in her direction, Regina grasped her companion’s wrist before she could do much more to embarrass herself, “It’s impolite to touch without asking, dear,” she smirked placing the woman’s hand back into her own lap, “While I am incredibly flattered, I am also seeing someone.”

“Hey Regina,” Emma stated as she came to a stop in front of the brunette’s lounge chair trying and failing for nonchalance.

Regina smirked at the other brunette, “And here she is,” she added turning to face Emma her smile widening at the look of barely masked fury on adorning pale features, “Hello darling.” She licked her lips taking in the stark contrast of a jade green halter and boy short bathing suit against milky white flesh. Regina knew she should not be happy that Emma was obviously jealous, but there was something about belonging to the blonde, not as a possession but as a lover, as a girlfriend, that sent warmth and love flowing through her.

Emma’s eyes flickered over to the unashamed brunette and back to Regina, Ruby finally sidling up beside her taking in the scene as well, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, is everything okay?” Emma echoed her question.

“Just fine, Miss Lucas. My love,” grasping onto Emma’s hand Regina pulled her gently down into her lap, wrapping her arms around a smooth waist, “India and I were just talking.”

“India, is it?” Emma nearly growled, “I’m Emma.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Emma hated her even more at the smoothness of her voice and the smoothness of her hand when they shook, “And you are?” India nearly purred as she focused on Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes, Regina chuckling softly in her ear as Ruby blushed and answered, “Ruby.”

“Ruby,” India hummed, “Would you like to sit and have a drink with me?”

Ruby was silent for a moment, her gaze flicking to Emma and Regina, then back to India, “Um…no,” Emma snorted as Ruby turned on heel and fled.

“Well,” India smiled at the two other women again, “If you change your mind Regina, you have my number,” She puckered her lips and sauntered away.

“Seriously!” Emma raged jumping up quickly, but Regina was faster as she clamped a hand around her waist and pulled her back down with a startled, “Oomph!”

“Emma, calm down,” she breathed into blonde locks, “She’s drunk, my love.”

“Bitch is going to be unconscious when I get done with her!”

“Emma...” Regina vibrated into her neck, smirking at the shiver that traveled through the woman in her lap, “Forget her,” she placed a kiss on a warm shoulder and inhaled the blonde’s scent, “You are so sexy when you’re riled up.”

Emma turned so she was straddling her lap, “Do you like her? I mean, is she more attractive than me?”

Regina didn’t hesitate, “No,” she pecked her girlfriend’s lips, the look of vulnerability and insecurity there melting away into a small grin, “You are the most beautiful woman on this planet to me and the only woman I desire.” She was caught slightly off guard as Emma’s lips crashed into her but quickly responded with her fingers weaving into blonde hair.

Emma molded herself as close as she could to Regina and wrapped her arms around her neck deepening the kiss. She was conscious of the fact that they were on full display amongst dozens of the brunette’s colleagues, employees, and friends. She was also conscious of the fact that Regina was quickly gaining a hard on beneath her, shifting she tried to alleviate the pressure, she failed as Regina gasped against her mouth.

“I need you,” Regina breathed out.

Emma pulled back looking into her eyes, “There’s like…a million people on this boat, Regina,” she explained looking around them and lowered her voice, “There’s absolutely no way we can have sex right now.”

Regina actually pouted, “You could be really quiet.”

Emma scoffed with a shake of her head, “You make that very difficult.”

That previous pout turned into a wicked smirk, “I will be as gentle as you want me to be,” Regina whispered against her ear as her lips and tongue trailed down Emma’s neck resulting in a low moan.

Her head tilted at the sensation of Regina’s lips against her flesh, Emma warred internally inside herself. They could not have sex, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to remain quiet with Regina inside of her, but that didn’t mean the brunette had to suffer Emma realized, “Come on,” she breathed as she leapt up. Regina instantly following and molding herself to Emma’s back, her arms around her waist and kissing her shoulders, as they walked swiftly across the deck, oblivious to the knowing looks of Ruby and Graham.

* * *

Regina groaned as she was pulled into the head and slammed against the closed door. She watched as Emma dropped to her knees in front of her and unbuttoned her shorts, “Um…” She was dreaming, she thought and dug her nails into her own forearm, hissing at the sudden pain but still Emma remained where she was. The zipper pulled down, followed by her shorts and bathing suit bottom. Emma’s hot breath ghosting across her member, she moaned as the throbbing intensified. It wasn’t until a wet heat engulfed the head of her member that her eyes slammed closed and her head slammed back against the door, “Emma,” she groaned.

She looked down again as Emma chuckled and was met with blonde curls and sea foam green eyes looking back at her smirking, “You have to be quiet, remember?”

Regina nodded; her breathing became erratic as Emma began stroking her. She let out a deep moan and her head slammed against the door again when Emma’s mouth engulfed her again and slid down her length. She could feel the back of the blonde’s throat, her lips teasingly inching lower and gently scraping teeth as she slid back up, “Fuck!” Regina exhaled as her hands clenched trying to find purchase against the door.

Emma chuckled softly at Regina’s flustered state, the vibrations flowing through the other woman as she continued to glide slowly up and down her shaft. Releasing her with a _pop_ , she continued stroking with her hand as she spoke again, “Gina, baby you really gotta be quiet.”

Regina nodded enthusiastically, “What…mmm fuck.” She was cut short by Emma’s tongue circling her tip before taking her fully in her mouth again. She rushed out a breathy whisper, “God, yes! Whatever you …fuck… just like that…just like that…shit.” Her right hand gripped golden tresses tightly as Emma began gliding faster up and down her shaft. She had never seen anything sexier in her life as Emma taking all of her into her mouth repeatedly.

“Wawena, ohf bu” Emma tried talking.

“What?” Regina gasped out looking down at the blonde, her mouth open for breath.

Emma pulled away with a slurp, but continued stroking as she panted, “If you cum in my mouth, I swear to all that is holy I’m not talking to you for a month.” Emma warned.

“Got it. Got it.” Regina sighed as she gently pushed the blonde’s head back to her throbbing member. Emma took the hint and surrounded her again, “Mm…I love your mouth…shit.” Regina was trembling. When Emma slid all the way down until Regina could feel the back of her throat again, then swallowed she clamped her hand over her mouth to stiffly a loud moan, “Uh fuck! Shit…do that… again.”

Emma obliged and Regina could not stop her hips from thrusting into the blonde’s mouth. Emma choked slightly, making her way back up her shaft and down again resulting in Regina bucking her hips a second time. This time however, she was ready for it and allowed the brunette to thrust in and out of her mouth for a moment before moving back up to the head. Regina’s grip tightened to almost painful as Emma’s mouth played with the head of her member. She circled it with her tongue, pulled it into her mouth only to release it with a _pop_ moments later and start all over again.

Emma watched the brunette enjoy what she was doing with her mouth. She looked so sexy, with her head fallen to the side, her eyes slammed shut and her mouth open searching for oxygen. If they had a little more privacy, she’d be allowing Regina to take her right now, still she was happy to be giving the brunette pleasure. That was until she deep throated her again allowing Regina to thrust into her mouth and felt her tense and cum. This resulted in Emma swallowing a decent amount as her member pushed out its release before she could remove it from her mouth.

Emma scrambled away and over to the sink. She could hear Regina panting out a series of, “Shit…fuck…shit,” behind her as she ran water and spit into the sink, rinsing out her mouth. She turned glaring at the brunette, “Goddammit Regina!”

Regina smiled guiltily, “I’m sorry,” she said it as a question.

“I told you –.” Emma started.

Regina cut her off, “I know, I know. I’m sorry. It was just your mouth,” She moaned, “I couldn’t stop, it…you felt so _good_.”

“You are grounded from blow jobs for the next month.”

“I’m sorry baby.” Regina said again as she leaned over and pecked the blonde’s cheek where she leaned against the door beside her. Emma turned to face her and allowed Regina to claim her lips in a chaste kiss. It didn’t stay chaste for long as the brunette shifted to where she was in front of the blonde, her right hand trailing up to squeeze a soft breast and deepened it with a seeking tongue. Emma moaned and arched into her touch, “You sure you don’t want to have sex?” Regina’s breath whispered across the blondes face as she spoke.

“I–I…Mm.” Emma stuttered as Regina’s hand made its way inside her bathing suit and cupped her sex. She was wet, she knew that, pleasuring Regina had aroused her. Her breath hitched as Regina’s fingers started stroking through silken folds, “Re-Regina.” She whispered her eyes closing as her head fell to the side.

“Do you want me to stop?” Regina breathed against her ear as she circled her clit, “Whatever you want.”

“Fu-fuck me with your fi-fingers.” Emma gasped out. Regina moaned into her shoulder as she pushed two fingers easily into the blonde, Emma gasped again, “Fuck.”

“I love being inside you Emma.” Regina whispered as she began thrusting at a leisurely pace, “Tell me what you want.”

Emma whimpered quietly, “Harder,” her breath hitched as Regina complied, “Mm, faster baby.”

It was Regina’s turn to whimper as Emma spoke and she was more than happy to oblige, “Like this?” Regina asked as she slammed into her with her fingers, her palm brushing Emma’s clit on every inward thrust, “Is this how you want it?”

“Fuck, yes!” Emma called out biting her lower lip, “Like that baby. Just like that. Shit Regina.”

“Emma…” Regina breathed and waited until the blonde’s sea green eyes met hers, “I love you.”

“I…I love…mm…fuck.” Emma hummed and trailed off as Regina twisted her fingers and rubbed across her inner walls, “Ah…ah…I love you!” Emma came with a quiet shout against the brunette’s shoulder but Regina heard it loud and clear. She smiled as she continued to slowly pump her fingers, helping Emma ride out the last of her orgasm, before pulling out and kissing her sweaty forehead.

Emma purred but before she could speak there was knock on the door and Ruby’s unmistakable voice, “Are you guys done?” The question was followed by Graham’s distinctive laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Winter Storm!   
> Hope you're all safe and healthy!  
> I was so frustrated I hadn't been able to update, I didn't edit any of these so excuse the mistakes.
> 
> UPDATE 1 OF 4

“Happy anniversary my love,” Regina breathed as she ran her fingers through golden tresses. She had insisted that they celebrate being together six months, the longest she’d ever been in a relationship, by going on a trip but Emma had declined. She didn’t want Regina spending ridiculous sums of money on some lavish vacation to god-knew-where and besides she had to work. There had been an argument then about how, in Regina’s opinion, Emma didn’t _have_ to work because she would take care of her. This in turn led to Emma going off on a rant about her independence and not being a kept-woman and they had stumbled upon a truce. Regina could spoil her for one week and then it was back to normal.

She’d taken the week off, spent every waking minute with her girlfriend, doting on her every chance she got. For the most part, Emma went into work but every day there had been a surprise for her there, flowers, edible arrangements, candy grams, and even lunch deliveries for the entire hotel. Everyone had been talking about Emma and her special deliveries all week, saying how lucky she was to have someone who treated her like a princess. When she came home, Regina was there with dinner cooking on the stove, or take out set out on the table or reservations to this place or that. They made love every night, Regina rose early and prepared breakfast, refusing to let Emma take care of anything.

It was Sunday now; Regina would be heading back to work first thing in the morning, and it had been weighing heavy on her mind all day. She didn’t want to go back to the way things were, she loved being with Emma every minute of the day, taking care of her and making love to her. They’d awoke and immediately made love, Regina hadn’t been able to wait another second to feel the blonde against her, above and beneath her.

Emma hummed contentedly as Regina lay beside her drawing abstract patterns on her thigh and Regina couldn’t stop the words from falling out of her mouth, “I could spend forever with you.” She felt the exact moment the blonde tensed, “Emma?”

“Hmm?” Emma asked without opening her eyes. She couldn’t. Regina would see the war raging inside of her, her fight or flight instincts kicking in, flight had always won up until this point.

“Look at me.” Regina’s voice was barely audible as she brushed the hair from Emma’s face, but she didn’t move, “Emma…”

“Regina, I just –,” Emma sighed her eyes still closed, “Can we just – can we not, right now?”

Regina felt her anger and humiliation rising, climbing off the bed she stormed across the room pulling on her clothing, “You know what Emma, fine! Let’s not right now.”

“Regina…” Emma sighed as she sat up in bed.

“No!” Regina yelled causing the blonde to flinch, “You do not get to dictate when I feel something! I love you and I was just saying that I could spend the rest of my life with you! It’s not like I fucking proposed Emma! It may be too soon for you to feel anything so strongly, I get it, but it’s not for me! And you should respect that I feel that way.”

“Regina, you’re overreacting,” Emma fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling as she spoke, “I love you okay. I’m just not the spend forever kind of person. I mean this is fun right, us spending time together, fucking like rabbits, but I mean do you really see a future for us?”

“I’m an idiot,” Regina scoffed as she slipped her feet into her heels, “Yes, Emma I do see a future for us, but it is nice to know that you don’t.” Her voice broke on the last word and she stomped her way into the living so Emma wouldn’t see her cry.

“Shit! Regina,” Emma scrambled out of bed, throwing on her clothing and bursting into the living room just after the front door slammed shut, “Regina!” she called again making her way out into the hallway but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Rushing over to the window she cursed under her breath as she watched the sleek black Mercedes peel out of its parking spot, “Goddammit Emma! You and you’re fucking abandonment issues!”

* * *

She wasn’t answering her calls or returning her texts and Emma had exhausted all other attempts. Even Graham had answered at least once telling her that if a war raged he was automatically in Regina’s army. Whenever she went to the mansion, Regina wasn’t home, that left her with no other options come Wednesday of that week. It’d been two and a half days, she’d allowed the brunette to fester for long enough and knew if she wanted to fix things then she had to swallow her pride. This is how Emma found herself pacing back and forth in the lobby of Mills Corporation, waiting for the front desk clerk, a girl named Paige to buzz Regina and let her know she had a guest.

_“Yes?”_

Emma’s head whipped around at the sound of Regina’s voice, only to realize it was coming clearly through the intercom on the desk that Paige had her finger pressed against, still she held her breath as if the brunette was right in front of her and one wrong breath would send her world crashing down.

Paige glanced at the tense blonde before speaking, “Sorry to bother you Miss Mills, but you have a guest in the lobby who has requested to see you.”

_“Does this guest have a name?”_

“Yes, Miss Mills, I apologize,” Paige cleared her throat, “It’s a Miss Emma Swan, ma’am.”

There was silence for a short while but felt like an eternity for Emma, her hands were shoved deep into her pockets and balled into fists, it was the only way she wouldn’t spring away at all the tension in her body. She hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until it came whooshing out as Regina finally replied.

_“Send her up, please.”_

"Yes, Miss Mills. This way Miss Swan,” Paige rose from her desk and over to the bank of elevators against the far wall. Scanning the card attached to her belt she smiled softly, “When you get inside you want to go to the 21st floor, don’t stop on any other floors because you won’t be able to call the elevator again.”

“I’m just here to see Regina,” Emma assured her.

Paige nodded, “Great. Take a left off of the elevator and head straight down the corridor until you come to another desk like mine,” she tilted her head as the elevator doors opened, “Ruth will let Miss Mills know you are waiting.”

Emma nodded as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the 21st floor, there was a grinding of gears as the door clanged shut, then the dropping of her stomach that signaled the ascension upward, “Okay Emma,” she told herself, “You’re just going to be honest. _Regina, I’m sorry. I was an idiot and nothing I said had anything to do with you. You know I grew up in the foster system and because of that I never think good things will last. Me and you, it’s a good thing, it’s a really good thing_. God, I’m such an idiot.” Emma scolded herself as she ran her fingers though her hair, tugging slightly, _“I don’t know how I got so lucky, I mean look at you and all you have accomplished and look at me. You shouldn’t have ever looked twice in my direction but you did and it’s been six months and I love you. I lied, because I was afraid but I do…I can…see a future for us. I’m so sorry baby that I hurt you and if you give me another shot, I promise I will never hurt you again.”_ Emma blew out a breath as the doors opened, “Okay now if I can remember that, I should be okay.” Stepping out of the elevator and to her left she never saw the blinking light above the numbers panel.

Stopping in front of a large oak desk Emma waited until the older woman was done with her phone call before clearing her throat, “One second, I noticed you when you walked up,” Ruth stated clicking a few keys on her keyboard, “How can I help you?” Ruth asked looking up from her computer screen.

Emma smiled shyly, “I’m here to see Regina, my names Emma Swan.”

Ruth nodded as she pressed her own intercom button, the buzzing much closer as Emma glanced at the opaque doors in front of her that stated REGINA MILLS, President - Mills Corporation. There was a shuffling inside, Emma assumed Regina was setting down a file, then the very distinct instruction of, “Send her in Ruth, thank you.”

“She’ll see you now,” Ruth gestured toward the double doors.

Emma took a deep breath and strolled through the door, exuding ten times more confidence than she felt at that moment. It was all in vain however because as soon as she saw Regina her confidence deflated and tears began to pool in her eyes. The brunette leaned against the front of her desk, arms crossed in front of her chest, her posture closed off. She was dressed to the nines as usual, her Jimmy Choo heel tapping rhythmically against the carpeted floor as she stared at the woman in front of her.

“Regina…” Emma’s voice wavered as she took a step closer to her.

“Did you mean it?” Regina interrupted, “What you said in the elevator?”

“You hear-yeah, I meant every word,” Emma wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek as she watched the brunette fight tears of her own, “I’m so sorry baby.”

Regina nodded and dropped her hands to her sides, “I know I have done things to hurt you Emma but I have never degraded our relationship like that. You are more to me than some woman with whom I fuck like rabbits, this is more than just fun for me. I love you, Emma Swan and if you ever say anything like that to me again…”

“I won’t,” Emma breathed cutting her off as she stepped into her personal space, her thumbs wiping tears Regina hadn’t realized were falling before resting against her cheeks, “I love you, I really, really do Regina and I am so incredibly sorry. Please forgive me, give me another chance, yeah?” Regina’s response was to kiss her, a kiss that spoke volumes as Emma melted into her, her fingers clutching at a blonde head Regina never wanted to let go.

Emma pulled back when the need to breathe overwhelmed her, still she stayed close resting her forehead against Regina’s as she continued to peck her lips, with a small smile she admitted, “I think I’m addicted to you,” Regina chuckled, “I’m serious, it’s been two and a half days and I have barely been able to function without you.”

Regina sighed allowing her eyes to slip closed briefly, “I feel the same way Emma, I love you.”

“I love you,” Emma replied kissing her again. Regina’s arms clasped behind her neck as Emma’s encircled her waist and pulled her flush against her. Unlike their usual kisses, this one didn’t escalate, there wasn’t the lust and desperation that normally sparked every time they touched. There was only promises, trust, and love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 2 OF 4

"Miss Swan,” Doctor Whale flashed her a smile as he walked into the examining room, “What brings you in to see me today?”

“I um haven’t been feeling very well lately,” Emma spoke softly as she sat beside the hospital bed. It had taken Ruby walking in on her vomiting in the bathroom of Grannies the second morning in a row, and threatening to call Regina, to convince Emma to make this appointment. Emma hated doctors. You went to them for one thing and came out with a whole different set of problems, if you came out at all.

“Alright, well I’m sorry to hear that,” He took a step closer to her looping his stethoscope around his neck, “What type of symptoms have you been experiencing?”

“Um…nausea; dizziness, vomiting,” Emma couldn’t think if she was experiencing anything else, “I think that’s all besides I’m tired, like all the time lately.”

“Okay, hop up on the exam table for me,” Doctor Whale said as Emma stood and sat on the edge of the bed. He then placed his stethoscope in his ears and pressed it against her back, “Deep breath,” Emma complied, “Again,” he instructed as he moved it around to her chest, “Have you been sexually active Miss Swan?”

Emma blushed faintly and nodded, “Yeah, um yes but only with one person.”

Doctor Whale nodded, “And do you use protection with him?”

Emma wanted to correct him, she wanted to tell him it was her not him, but she answered instead, “Yes.”

He stepped back looping his stethoscope back around his neck, “Are you aware that prophylactics only have a 98% success rate at preventing pregnancy?” Emma nodded, “Good. Just to be safe, I’d like to perform a transvaginal ultrasound. Is that okay?” Emma nodded again.

Doctor Whale excused himself to gather the equipment while Emma changed into an examination gown. To say that she was freaking out on the inside was an understatement. She couldn’t be pregnant; Regina didn’t want kids. They were careful. They used condoms. There were never any rips or tears or holes in them that either woman could tell. They had rarely gone without, “Shit,” all the air rushed out of Emma’s lungs with that one word, her hand flew up to cover her mouth as tears burned behind her eyes, “This isn’t happening.”

* * *

“Okay this may feel a little uncomfortable.” Doctor Whale was talking as he guided the wand inside of her, Emma grunted at the cold metal and tensed slightly, “Just relax. I’m going to move this around a bit and see if we can find anything. If you are pregnant, depending on how far along, there may or may not be a heartbeat just yet so don’t be alarmed if you can’t hear anything.”

Emma watched the monitor of static, black with the occasional wave drifting through it, her fists clenched at her sides, white with the pressure of her nails biting into her palm. She felt like a horrible person, praying to whatever deity that would listen to please make this not true. She saw it before she heard it. Releasing a shaky breath, which she hadn’t realized she was holding, tears streamed down her face at the sound. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump_ , “Is that…”

“That is your baby Miss Swan.” Doctor Whale smiled as he shifted the wand slightly, “Based on the looks of things I’d say you were anywhere between 6-8 weeks and everything looks good.”

Emma’s hand covered her mouth as she watched the blob on the screen and listened to the beating of its little heart, “Oh my god,” she breathed, “I’m pregnant.”

* * *

“Hey Miss Mills! What are you doing here?” Sydney asked as Regina walked toward the front of the apartment building.

She hadn’t seen Emma in a few days. Not since after her doctor’s appointment almost a week ago, when Emma had called to say she had a virus and Regina needed to stay away for a couple of days until she was no longer contagious. She missed her and considering Emma hadn’t answered her calls in the past 48 hours, even though she did reply with the occasional text saying, _I’m fine and I love you_ , Regina needed to see for herself. So with the risk of contracting whatever her girlfriend had, she’d left work early and driven over.

Regina smiled at the man who’d grown on her over the months, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Regina, Sydney?”

“Right, Regina,” He laughed, “Just didn’t think I’d see you again. Emma forget something?”

Regina paused, “I’m sorry?”

“I told her to double check the apartment,” Sydney didn’t notice Regina freeze or the color drain from her face as he spoke lost in his own thoughts, “But no, she just shook her head at old Sydney and said she had it all. So what’d she forget?” he grinned at the brunette.

Regina swallowed thickly, “What are you talking about?” Her heart was pumping slower in her chest, she could feel it struggle for every last beat. She knew what he was about to say, she knew deep inside and it was about to kill her, “Sydney, where’s Emma?”

Sydney’s brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the brunette struggle to breathe, “She’s gone Regina. I was sure you knew. Packed up the bug and took off a couple days ago.”

Regina stumbled back as though it had been a physical blow. Sydney rose to help but she held out a halting hand, “I’m fine,” it was barely a whisper. She couldn’t catch her breath as she rushed around to the driver’s side of her car and sank into her seat. Grabbing her phone she dialed Emma like she had a million times before and waited with bated breath as it rang.

_You’ve reached Emma Swan, I can’t come to the phone, leave a message._

“Emma, sweetheart please. Where are you? Don’t do this to me, to us.” Regina couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down her face as she disconnected the line. She numbly started the car, threw it in drive and pulled into traffic barely avoiding being side swiped by an oncoming SUV. She stopped by the hotel and they confirmed that Emma had quit a couple days prior.

“Regina?” Ruby dropped the rag she’d been using to clean the counter as she rushed into Grannies, “Oh god, she lied, she didn’t talk to you,” she sighed at the tears in brown eyes.

“Ruby, where is she?”

“I-I don’t know, honestly. She didn’t tell me much, just that she was taking off for a while and would call when she got there.”

“Why?” Regina’s voice quaked.

“I really don’t know Regina,” Ruby placed a sympathetic hand on her arm, “I’m sorry. She said she talked to you.”

Regina nodded as she left the diner with Ruby staring after her and pulled her phone from inside her pocket, dialing Emma one more time only to receive the same recording she quickly hung up and sent a text to Graham.

Regina returned to her house and Graham met her as soon as she walked through the door way. He could tell by the look on her face that her text of, _she left, she promised not to hurt me and she left_ , hadn’t been a joke. He barely had time to catch her as she crumpled to the floor and sobbed, “She’s gone…” Regina was hyperventilating as she clutched weakly against his chest, “Sh-she’s just gone…”she trailed off into more sobs.

“I’ve got you.” Graham tried soothing his best friend, “I’ve got you Gina. I’ve got you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 3 OF 4

“It’ll be okay,” Graham quieted her until her tears tapered off and her breathing remained steady although it hitched sporadically, “She’ll come back. We’ll figure this out.” They had been sitting there for at least an hour, his back was stiff from hunching over her trying to hold her close, and sometimes he hated the height difference between them. Regina tensed in his arms, her grip had slackened as her tears subsided and he knew she was tapping into the arduous Mills strength that so many feared. Glancing down at her and the steel look that had overcome her face, despite the blotchiness from crying, he gave her a questioning look.

“Call Kat,” Regina stated in response as she pulled away from him and began pacing the room.

He did as he was told, knowing not to even think about questioning her when she demanded he get in touch with the other woman. Kat was Regina’s right hand, where Graham was her left and if she couldn’t fix this then no one could. The woman was a lawyer, a fixer and a finder of all things possible and impossible. She was like a bloodhound when she received a scent and if Regina wanted her on this then Graham wasn’t going to stand in her way.

“Kathryn Nolan.”

“Kat,” Regina spoke tersely as Graham handed her the phone, “Emma Swan.”

There was no hesitation as the other woman asked, “Lose or find?”

“Find.”

“I’ll call you when I have something.”

* * *

“What do you have?” Regina asked leaning back in her desk chair as Graham closed the office door after their guest. It had been three days since calling Kathryn and now the woman stood in front of her. Looking at the blonde you wouldn’t think much of her, she was small in stature with a gentle face and timid aura but that was where most people made the mistake of underestimating her. She was a powerhouse of knowledge and connections, if there was a loophole or any semblance of a trail, she would find it.

“Two weeks ago, Emma Swan had an appointment at Boston General with her primary care doctor. “

“She had a virus.”

Kathryn paused flipping through the notepad held in her hand, a confused look overtaking her face. Glancing up at her boss she shook her head, “She was pregnant, Regina.”

“What!” Regina yelled holding her hand out for the woman’s evidence. She immediately began scanning through the pages when Kathryn placed them in front of her. There was a statement from someone at the hospital, the name intentionally missing, and a copy of a sonogram photo which boasted Emma’s name. Locking eyes with Graham, Regina exhaled a shaky breath and handed Kathryn the papers back, “Did you find her?”

“Phone records indicated that she contacted two different numbers over the course of the week after her appointment. The first belonging to a Sarah Fisher and the second belonging to yourself. Digging deeper into the record, I was able to determine...”

Regina cut her off, “ _Did_. _You_. _Find._ _Her?”_

Kat nodded despite the fact that she really hated when Regina interrupted her, “Recon determined that she is currently residing with Ms. Fisher in…” she trailed off consulting her notes, “Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Maine?” Regina asked confused, “Who is Sarah Fisher?”

“Her mother, well the last foster mother she had,” Kathryn concluded placing the entirety of her findings on the brunette’s desk, “The last page contains the address to the Fisher household as well as the date and time of Emma Swan’s upcoming appointment at Storybrooke Memorial Hospital.”

Reading over the information Regina looked up at the other woman, “Thank you Kathryn,” Then to Graham, “Take care of it please.”

Graham nodded as he turned to follow Kathryn out of the office, “I’m on it.”

* * *

Regina stood beside the entrance/exit to Storybrooke Memorial and waited. She refused to go inside the hospital and make a scene during Emma’s appointment but that hadn’t stopped her from sending Graham inside to make sure Emma was indeed there. He’d come back confirming and now she was waiting. They’d arrived fifteen minutes after the blonde’s appointment time because Regina needed to figure out how to approach the situation. She was angry but mostly hurt and if she didn’t get her emotions under control there was no determining what could happen. The two women were matched equally in stubbornness and pride, something had to give.

A short while later, Regina felt her breath catch as she watched Emma emerge from the hospital doors. She looked more beautiful than she had two weeks ago, her hair was up in a ponytail and her clothing fit a little snugger but she was still stunning. The other woman was looking down at her phone with a frown etched across her face, little did Regina know she was trying to come up with the courage to contact the brunette for the millionth time. Needless to say, Emma was so focused on the task at hand that she failed to notice the dark haired woman leaning against the wall until she spoke.

“You ran,” Emma froze at the familiar voice somewhere behind her. She could feel her heart begin pounding in her chest and didn’t dare turn around. Emma’s stomach turned a flip and she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or the baby recognizing its other mother but it was unpleasant, “Is it mine?” Regina added slowly walking toward the other woman. She let out the breath she’d been holding when Emma nodded slightly, “Why?”

“Regina,” Emma breathed closing her eyes.

“At least look at me!” Regina’s anger began getting the best of her so she took a deep breath and a step back and spoke calmly, “You lie to me and then you disappear carrying my child. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?”

Turning to face her Emma blinked back her tears, “I’m sorry,” she managed, “I was so scared Regina.”

“Scared of what!?” Regina asked with an exasperated shout.

“You said you don’t want children!” Emma yelled, “I won’t give up my kid!”

“I said _some_ day!” Regina countered, “You _talk_ to me Emma! You don’t just leave!” Before Emma could respond Graham walked up and stated that the hospital would call security if they didn’t move along, “I can’t believe you just left,” Regina whispered as she walked past the blonde and over toward the hideous thing she called a car.

“Regina,” Emma sighed as she approached the fuming woman, “I was afraid if I told you that you would leave and that you wouldn’t want to be a part of the baby’s life. Or worse that you would try to talk me into getting rid of it and I can’t do that. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am so sorry I hurt you. I wasn’t thinking straight and I panicked. I’m sorry.”

“Is it healthy?” Regina asked her expression unreadable.

“Yes.”

Regina nodded looking down before locking eyes with the woman she loved, “I would _never_ ask you to abort a child, mine or not.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to take care of it. It will want for nothing and once it’s born, I want full parental rights along with you.” She stated grabbing the folder that Graham held out to her before disappearing again, “I had my attorney draw up some documents for you to read over and sign.”

“Regina…” Emma shook her head as she took the folder, “What is this? What are you saying?”

“It’s all there in black and white,” she added pointing to the documents, “Are you coming back to New York or do I need to make arrangements here for my child?”

Emma blinked rapidly, her tears returning, “Are we done? Is th-that what you’re telling me?”

Regina scoffed, “You left Emma,” shaking her head she fought her own tears, “I have never in my life hurt so much. What did you expect, you didn’t even think to…you just didn’t think.”

“Gina, baby please,” Emma choked back a sob, “Don’t do this.”

“I believe that is exactly what I said,” Emma wrapped her arms around herself as the brunette took a step back, “Read the papers, sign them, and I’ll be in touch soon.” Emma watched her turn and walk away all the while tears streamed down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 4 OF 4
> 
> See you guys next week!

Sarah Fisher, Emma's foster mother was a forty something blonde with icy blue eyes and a loving smile. She owned an ice cream parlor near Main Street and gave out free samples on Sundays. Regina steered clear of her for two reasons, rumor had it she was extremely protective of her kids and she was directly tied to Emma. Funny enough it was the latter reasoning that had her stepping over the threshold of the little shop to locate the blonde two weeks later.

Regina had been having Emma tailed, nothing too invasive, just knowing where she was always. That was until she received a late night text from said blonde none too subtly saying, "If you want to know where I am or anything else ASK ME and call off the damn guard dogs!" Regretfully respecting her wishes, Regina called Kat and her information squad off, if anyone asked it had been costing her too much to employ the outside man anyway.

"Miss Mills," Regina turned from gently closing the shop door behind her, a look of bewilderment on her face, "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hello," Regina greeted as she stepped closer to the counter where the older woman stood, "Ms. Fisher, correct?"

"Let's not play coy sweetheart. I know who you are and you know who I am," Regina nodded her agreement as she continued, "What I don’t understand is what I can do for you."

Clearing her throat, Regina fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest, "I'm looking for Emma."

"And why would that be?"

She blanked momentarily before giving the woman an incredulous look, "As I'm sure you are aware, she's pregnant."

"Yes."

"With my child," Regina continued quickly, waiting to gage the woman's reaction. Instead of shock or disgust, Sarah just nodded and waited for Regina to get to the point, "Therefore I feel it is my right to know her whereabouts."

"Now we've reached the thick of things," Sarah Fisher smiled and leaned against the counter directly into Regina's personal space, "From what I understand, you broke up with Emma and served her with some parental rights papers, which she will not be signing by the way. If you want to be a parent to this child then you need to go about it the way all other parents do, from the beginning."

"I would have," Regina seethed, " _She_ left me without knowledge of her pregnancy and whereabouts! I had to use my resources to find the woman I love. What if I hadn't looked for her? What if I had simply moved on and forgotten about her? I would never even know I had a child," she finished with an exhausted breath.

Sarah smiled, "Love?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'the woman you love'."

“Oh..."

Returning to a standing position, she wiped her hands on her apron and deciding to give the flustered brunette a break, cleared her throat, "Because I have no doubt that if denied you'll use those same resources to find her again, I'll gladly save you the trouble of a phone call." She smirked as she handed Regina a small cup of coffee ice cream, a guilty pleasure only Emma and Graham were aware of, before continuing, "She was getting restless so after finally convincing her to contact Ruby, she got herself a job managing Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Go down Main to Forester, it’s on the corner."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but you listen to me. I don’t care how much money you have, you hurt my Emma again and I'll hurt _you_. Understand me?"

Regina paused, "You should know Ms. Fisher, while I can take whatever you feel the need to throw at me, I don’t take kindly to threats."

She didn’t bat an eye as she replied, "Consider it a promise then. Better eat that before it melts."

* * *

The last thing Regina expected to see when she got to the Bed and Breakfast was what awaited her. She walked in as Emma finished talking to a tall, thin man with a scruffy beard and kind eyes. What caught her eye was the way his hand slipped from Emma’s when he pulled back from kissing her on the forehead. Maybe it was the residue of anger from her conversation with the blonde’s foster mother, maybe it was the pang of jealousy that stabbed her in the chest or maybe it was the fact that he had brown hair and brown eyes that set her off. Either way, it didn’t matter because before she could think twice of it Regina was grabbing him roughly by the arm and pinning him against the wall with her forearm on his throat, “ _Who_ are you?”

“Regina, what the hell?!” Emma yelled trying to pull the brunette off only to be gently nudged away.

Before she could say anything else, Regina slammed him back harder against the wall, “Who. Are. You?”

The man grunted out something that sounded like, “Emma’s bah,” but the pressure on his throat was making it hard to speak.

“Regina stop!” Emma screamed pulling at her arm as the man became red in the face, “He’s my brother!”

“What?” Regina breathed backing away.

Emma exhaled as he slid to the floor clutching his throat and gasping for breath, “He’s my foster brother.” Emma breathed out kneeling beside him, “Are you okay August?”

He nodded clearing his throat, “That’s Regina?”

Emma gave a small chuckle glancing at the brunette who was now pacing the other side of the room, “Yeah, that’s her.”

“Shit,” August shook his head, “She almost killed me.”

“I apologize,” Regina sighed standing before the pair again, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I think they call it a jealous rage,” August explained rubbing at his throat again. There was a snort from the doorway which signaled Graham’s presence, “I’m going to go. I’ll see you later Em,” he added standing to his feet.

Emma nodded and watched as he exited the building before turning angrily to the brunette, “Seriously, Regina what the actual fuck is going on!?” She shouted, “You don’t get to come in here like a jealous bull in a…a…”

“China shop,” Graham offered helpfully.

“Thank you. You could have helped,” she turned back to Regina at Grahams scoff, “Like a jealous bull in a china shop and start assaulting people.”

“I do not get jealous. It was a misunderstanding!” Regina slammed her hand into the desk beside Emma.

“How was that a misunderstanding?” Emma countered, “You could have killed him!”

“Nobody touches what’s mine!” Regina yelled in the blonde’s face, her hand instantly flying to cover her mouth when what she’d said registered.

“Yours?” Emma’s ire rose, “I don’t belong to anyone!”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Regina exhaled, “I just meant that whether you like it or not, you are carrying my child and that means something at least.”

“It means that you are going to be a mother, not that you own me Regina.”

“I know,” she stated calmly, “I’m sorry. It’s been a long couple of weeks but that’s no excuse, I overreacted.”

“Fine,” Emma breathed leaning against the desk behind her, suddenly exhausted, “I can’t keep fighting with you.”

Regina stopped herself from reaching out to her, “Are you okay?”

Emma nodded a small smile breaking out across her face, “Yeah, your son just doesn’t seem to like it when his mommies fight.”

“Son,” Regina croaked, “It’s a boy?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, I found out a couple days ago. Here,” before Regina knew it her hand was being pressed against a slightly rounded abdomen and she was inches from the blondes face, “He doesn’t really move yet but who knows,” Emma whispered as her senses were assaulted with the scent of all things Regina.

Regina nodded staring at the placement of her hand before slowly looking up into cautious green eyes. She watched as Emma licked her lips and quickly glanced down at hers before exhaling shakily, “I can’t do this.”

Emma’s grip on her hand tightened as she went to step away, “Please Regina,” she brought her free hand up to a tanned cheek, “I’m so sorry. I don’t want to do this without you.”

Regina cursed herself for leaning into the touch and whispered, “You weren’t thinking about that when you left me.”

Emma matched her tone, both women forgetting Graham who stood awkwardly and uncomfortable by the entrance door like security, “I know and I was an idiot but I was just so scared. I love you Regina, so very much. I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t lose you again.”

Regina exhaled against pale pink lips, not realizing they had slowly begun inching toward one another, “You can’t always expect to look at me with those damned puppy eyes and be forgiven Emma.”

Chuckling wetly Emma nodded, “I know,” she smiled softly, “Can I use them just one last time though?”

Regina nodded closing the distance between them. She could feel Emma smile against her mouth, a smile that matched her own as they fell in sync with one another. Their lips reconnecting the lines that had been severed between their souls, their hearts beating fully again in tune with its mate, their son shifting in happiness inside his mother's womb. Neither woman cared that their kisses turned salty as weeks of pain and turmoil fell away. They knew they weren’t in the clear, they had a lot to talk about and work through but first they had a baby to think about and a love to rekindle. At that familiar pull and burn of lust and desire within themselves, they knew the latter of their concerns was going to be an easy one to fix.


	16. Chapter 16

“Jesus woman,” Emma muttered to herself as she pulled up outside 108 Mifflin Street. The house had originally been the mayor’s mansion when she was growing up but had been vacated once the new mayor’s mansion had been constructed behind town hall, “When you said _arrangements_ , I didn’t think you meant buying the second largest house in town.” With a shake of her head, wondering how she could have expected any less from the brunette, she withdrew from her bug and headed up the walkway. Everything looked pristine and recently cultivated, making her wonder when exactly Regina had moved in and who was running the company if she was holed up in the middle of nowhere Maine.

Knocking on the door, her hand came to rest over her baby bump which it was prone to do as of late, and she couldn’t wait to allow Regina to feel the subtle movements that had begun happening more frequently. The brunette had accompanied her to the last doctor’s appointment, but things had been strained between the lovers and they hadn’t seen much of each other in the following week.

_“Miss Swan,” the tall red headed doctor called and waited until Emma made her way over to the exam room, “It’s good to see you again Emma. I take it you are still feeling okay?”_

_“Right as rain, Dr. West,” Emma smiled as she noticed Regina making her way over to her from where she’d ventured to the restroom, “Um, so you remember when I told you about the babies other parent.”_

_Dr. Zelena West nodded as she motioned to the exam table recalling the curious conversation about the beautiful brunette who just so happened to be, as Emma phrased it, packing a little extra surprise below the waist. She was about to say just that when there was a firm knock on the door before it was gently pushed open, “I’m sorry this room is occupied,” Zelena stated walking over to push the door closed again._

_“She’s with me,” Emma smiled and waved Regina in, “Dr. West this is Regina Mills, my baby’s daddy,” Emma grinned stupidly as Regina gasped and smacked her arm._

_“Emma Swan!” Regina admonished, “I am not a man!”_

_Zelena chuckled good naturedly, “It’s nice to meet you Miss Mills. I have heard a lot about you.”_

_“All lies, I’m sure,” Regina smiled and shook the doctor’s hand, “Very nice to meet you as well.”_

_“Alright Doc,” Emma interrupted the small banter not liking that Regina wasn’t focused on her, “What are we doing today?”_

_Dr. West smiled as took her place beside the exam table, “Just a routine checkup,” She explained, “We’re going to check your levels and have a quick look to make sure the little guy is still developing alright, and we’ll be done.”_

_The tests went by without error and after listening to the heartbeat for the first time and getting a little misty eyed Regina asked to speak with the doctor in private, much to Emma chagrin, and followed her to her personal office._

_“Is anything the matter?” Zelena asked closing the door behind the brunette._

_“No, I simply had a few questions and didn’t want to alarm Emma.”_

_“Of course,” she motioned to the visitors chair, “I will answer best I can granted you don’t ask anything that falls under doctor/patient privileges.”_

_“Thank you,” Regina smiled as she perched stiffly on the edge of the chair, “I was just wondering about the baby. You said that he looked healthy and seemed to be progressing at a normal rate.”_

_“That’s correct.”_

_“All ten fingers and toes,” Regina teased._

_“I counted myself.”_

_Laughing softly Regina continued, “And Emma?”_

_“Miss Swan is healthy as well. Her body is taking the pregnancy very well.” Zelena smiled, “What did you really want to know Miss Mills?”_

_“Is there,” Regina hesitated, “I mean is there a possibility that he will be affected by my…”_

_“Regina. May I call you that?” At the brunettes nod she continued, “Regina, as far as my knowledge of the specifics, your genetic makeup is just that, yours. The fact that you were conceived with an altered genetic structure is not hereditary. These things happen very seldom in births and as far as I can tell this early in the pregnancy, Emma and your baby is a perfectly healthy boy with 100% male genetics.”_

_Releasing a breath, Regina nodded and rose to her feet, “Thank you.”_

_“Not a problem,” Zelena smiled as she followed the brunette back to the waiting area and handed her a business card, “If you have any other questions please feel free to give me a call. I will see you soon Emma,” She added to the waiting blonde before heading back down the hallway,_

_Emma tried, she really did, but she failed, “What was that about?”_

_“Nothing dear,” Regina stated nonchalantly as she opened the passenger door to her Mercedes which Graham had driven down to her, “I just had some questions.”_

_“About?”_

_“Genetics, Emma.” Regina sighed pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the Fisher household, “Why the questions?”_

_The blonde shrugged not wanting to admit the slight twinge of jealousy she’d felt, not certain if she was allowed to feel anything yet after the stunt she’d pulled, “Just wondered,” Regina nodded as she put the car in park. Storybrooke really was a small town, it took minutes to get anywhere and almost made driving unnecessary if not for the less than sunny weather half of the time. She didn’t miss the way Emma fidgeted as if she wanted to flee the car but stay at the same time._

_“We’ll get together and talk this week, hmm?” Regina asked quietly turning to face the blonde who smiled softly and nodded, “Good. See you soon,” she added with a small kiss to pink lips. Emma nodded again and this time fled the car._

Regina answered the door after the second knock having been in the back of the house on a conference call, “Hello dear,” she smiled as Emma stepped past her and removed her jacket, “Would you like something to drink? Juice or Water?”

“Got anything stronger,” Emma mumbled as she followed the brunette toward what she assumed was the kitchen.

Chuckling softly Regina nodded as she pulled open the fridge, “I do but not for you.”

Emma pouted but happily accepted her glass of juice, “Thanks.”

Looking around the kitchen she noted it had exact copies of the same appliances as Regina’s house in New York down to the black and white curtains hanging over the window, upon further inspection of the toaster, which Regina tried not to laugh at, Emma gasped, “This is the same one that tried to eat my toast!” Regina nodded as she poured herself a glass of wine, “First of all, not fair with the alcohol and secondly is all of this the same?”

Regina hummed as she sipped her drink then nodded again, “I’ve had a busy week.”

“You moved here?” Regina smiled as Emma gawked taking in a familiarity she thought she’d lost forever. Remembering now the coat rack by the door, the hallway table they’d passed which housed the same basket for keys, “You _moved_ to the middle of nowhere Maine for our kid?” and _me_ left unspoken as the brunette set her glass on the kitchen island.

“I want to be a part of my son’s life Emma,” Regina stated as she stared into quickly watering green eyes, “I can’t do that from New York.”

“Regina…” she was cut off by a series of staccato beeps that echoed throughout the house, “What is that?”

Regina sighed picking up her wine glass, “I’m sorry, I’ve got to take that,” she added as she swiftly walked from the kitchen and toward the back of the house with Emma following slowly behind as she took in the rest of the house. Stepping into her office, Regina leaned across her desk picking up a small remote and pressed the blinking red light, “Yes Graham?”

“Well, that explains it,” Emma whispered as she stepped into the brunette’s home office, if it could be called that, a minute later. Regina was standing in the center of a large room leaning on her desk, obviously a wall had been knocked down somewhere, talking to a very large and very clear Graham on a giant monitor along the front wall. The left side of the room was filled with file cabinets, and a white board surrounding a large window looking over the back yard where obvious landscaping was still underway.

“Hi Emma!” Graham waved from the monitor causing Regina to turn and smile at the blonde as she waved back slack jawed. Just as he was about to speak, the beeps sounded again, “That would be Kathryn,” Graham explained as Regina clicked a second blinking light on the remote and Kathryn came into view beside Graham.

“Picture in picture, of course,” Emma shook her head as the brunette greeted the other blonde and they continued to talk business. Taking in the rest of the office Emma wasn’t surprised to see familiar leather furniture nestled against the right side along with the brunette’s bar set up and stocked to the brim with her favorites. It was the far back wall that surprised her, there was nothing hung on the wall where there was artwork on every other. Against it within eyesight of everything and everyone, was a fully loaded changing table and KinderCare play pen, Emma knew the brand because she’d been searching online and fell in love with it, unfortunately it was the most expensive one on the market as well.

Turning back at the lack of voices Emma found Regina watching her with a small smile on her face, “Regina…”

She was once again cut off as the brunette stepped forward, “Come with me, I want to show you something.” Emma dutifully followed as she was led back through the house and up the stairs, passing two doors on either side she came to a stop behind the brunette as she stood in front of the last door in the center of the hall, her hand on the knob, “I couldn’t help myself,” she gave by way of explanation as she pushed open the door.

Emma gasped as her hand shakily covered her mouth and walked into the room. It was a nursery. Regina had made their son a nursery. It was painted a soft green with brown trim and had a forest theme with monkeys swinging from the trees. The crib; changing table, dressers, rocker and glider were all a deep chestnut wood and stood in perfect contrast to the walls. The bedding was also brown and green with monkeys and trees on it. Emma felt tears slowly track down her cheeks, this was more than she’d been hoping to be able to give the little guy.

“I hope this is okay,” Regina whispered coming up behind her, “I didn’t know what you would like but I saw this and I couldn’t pass it up. If you don’t like…” she fell silent as Emma turned abruptly, threw herself into her arms and claimed her lips.

“It’s perfect,” Emma whispered when they slowly parted, “Thank you Regina.”

“I think we should have that talk now,” Regina smiled wiping red from a pink bottom lip, “Let’s go to the living room.”

* * *

I know we can’t talk about everything today,” Regina began as she sat beside the blonde after refilling her wine and grabbing Emma a bottle of water, “But I would like to get the difficult things out of the way and maybe we can move on a little. I don’t know if you have felt it but things have been a little…”

“Tense,” Emma offered as Regina nodded, “Yeah Gina, I feel it. I know it’s my fault…”

“We’re not placing blame,” Regina interrupted, “I just want us to understand one another Emma. Our relationship went from us spending time together and talking all the time to sex. Every time we were around each other we were either _fucking like rabbits_ as you called it or making love and I loved it. Don’t get me wrong, I _really_ loved it but I think somewhere in there we forgot to really get to know one another and now we’re here.”

“Okay,” Emma exhaled toying with the label on her water bottle, “I guess I’ll start?”

“If you would like,” Regina nodded, “Or I can, it really doesn’t matter as long as we talk.”

“I told you I was scared,” Emma began, “And I was but that’s not an excuse. I should have talked to you Regina and made the decision based on that conversation. The reason I ran, yes I was afraid you wouldn’t want our child, but it was also because I’m me. I run, when things get hard or complicated and before anyone else can leave, I leave. I keep mentioning when I was in the system and I’m not trying to use it as a crutch but growing up being tossed from family to family, constantly being told you aren’t good enough or not what they were looking for, it does some damage you know.”

“I’m so sorry Emma.”

Emma shrugged as she fought tears, “When I found out I was pregnant, everything hit home. I could almost hear you telling me you were leaving because I wasn’t good enough to raise your child. Or worse, I saw our kid crying because he wasn’t what you were looking for in a kid so you didn’t want to be a part of his life.”

“I would never do or say things like that,” Regina defended.

“I know,” Emma nodded as she silently cried, “I know you wouldn’t Regina, but at the time I didn’t think of that. I let my imagination get the best of me, I let past experiences rule my heart and mind and I ran. I came here, to the last place I called home and I fought with myself every day on whether to call you but then you found me. Thank you for finding me by the way because you didn’t have to. You could have moved on without me and Regina I am so very sorry for hurting you, again.”

“I couldn’t breathe,” Regina wiped her own tears, “I was inhaling but it wasn’t filling my lungs. I could feel the sting of the cold air as it hit my face, burned down my throat, and reached my chest but still I _couldn’t_ breathe. I just kept telling myself that ‘this wasn’t happening.’ I tried to convince myself that I hadn’t just been told the woman I loved more than the air I was struggling to breathe had left without so much as a call, a text, or a note.”

“I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head and sniffled, “I know you are Emma and I’m not trying to make you feel worse, I just couldn’t breathe,” she explained, “I thought maybe I had been too much. Maybe you weren’t as okay with _me_ as you made it seem.”

“Regina…”

“My whole life,” She continued before she lost the courage, “I’ve had to hide who I was to get what I wanted. My father died when I was six and before my mother remarried she told me that I wasn’t like other little girls. She explained to me, a six year old, that I wasn’t normal and that I would never be accepted as a woman unless I hid who I was. She didn’t want me ruining the possibility of her happiness by revealing my secret so I was sent abroad to study and be taught by teachers who were paid to be silent. I wasn’t shipped from home to home but I was just as lonely because I didn’t have a home either Emma. By the time I grew up, I had learned every trick of the trade. I went to college and mother couldn’t stop me from being sexually attracted to anyone but god the hell I caught when I revealed I was into women. Not only was I abnormal but I was an abomination now too.” She paused, “The point is I didn’t know why you left and it opened so many wounds. Then I found out you were pregnant and it hurt so much worse because I’ve wanted nothing more than to have a family one day but I never thought it would be possible so I said I didn’t. And to find out it was within my reach and you ran away from me, it nearly killed me because I thought you loved me.”

“I do,” Emma cried, “I love you so very much.”

“I love you more than I have ever loved anyone,” Regina whispered wiping tears from pale cheeks, “I want to be with you Emma, but I need to know that you want me too.”

“I swear to you Regina,” Emma exhaled, “I want you, all of you. I want this baby, I want a family, I want all of it _with_ you.”

Regina couldn’t stop herself from gently kissing her, Emma melting into her before she pulled away, “It’s going to take more than one conversation for either of us to trust this fully,” At Emma’s nod she continued, “But I want this, I want you and our son. I want our family. I want you to move in here with me.”

“What?” Emma asked pulling back further, “Seriously?”

Regina nodded, “Unless you don’t want to.”

It was Emma who initiated the kiss this time, “We would love to move in with you Regina,” She smiled widely holding her stomach. She gasped as she finally remembered, “Oh, feel this!”

Regina leaned forward as Emma dragged her hand to her belly and pressed it against the rounded flesh. It was a few seconds later but she felt it, the slight thump against her flattened palm that hand tears filling her eyes again, “Oh…” she grinned looking into sea-green eyes, “I love you.”

Emma returned her grin as she kissed her again, “I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 (read ch:16 first) - This is NSFW toward the end!

It was inevitable really with the way things had been going the last couple of weeks. Although the two had made up in a sense and were happy being in each other presence once again, this time learning things about each other more so than before, there was still that tension. That fog that hung low over them and made it hard to breathe at times. The kind of tension that gripped at their stomachs and clenched in their chests. The sharp pain, kind of like falling asleep on a limb and then trying to wake it up later, which made the back of their heads tingle.

Emma moved in, well Regina moved her in because she wouldn’t let the blonde lift, push or pull anything. No matter how many times Emma muttered the phrase, “I’m pregnant Regina, not an invalid,” she was still gently nudged out of the way so that Regina and Graham could unload another box. You would have thought that Regina Mills hired people to do these things for her, but the brunette preferred to get her hands dirty every now and again besides Emma didn’t have a lot of things, mostly clothes and keepsakes, and it didn’t really take three people to move it all.

“Put. It. Down.” Regina stood with her hands on her hips staring at Emma as she picked up a small milk crate of DVD’s.

“Regina….” Emma groaned.

The brunette huffed as she stepped closer to her, “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“I just want to help,” The blonde pouted and _actually_ stomped her foot.

“I’ll take that,” Graham said as he deftly removed the crate from her grasp with his signature grin, “Take a load off Em’s.”

Repressing another groan, Emma slumped against the side of Graham’s truck with a mumbled, “Besides work that’s all I’m allowed to do lately.”

“Emma,” Regina sighed as she leaned beside the sulking woman, “I’m just trying to take -.”

_“I know_ ,” Emma interrupted, “I know Gina. I’m just not used to people taking care of me,”

Emma allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Regina pushed an errant strand of blonde hair from her face, “ _Get_ used to it because I’m going to take care of you as long as you let me.” Regina was caught slightly off guard as Emma pulled her by the front of her tee shirt, a rarity for the brunette, and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. It was instantaneous, that burn in the pit of their stomachs, the tingling in extremities and the clearing of Graham’s throat. Regina swallowed her groan as she pulled back and returned Emma’s small smile, “Let’s get this finished and I’ll make us all lunch,”

Emma nodded her head and watched as Regina stepped away to lift a cardboard box that was home to old photographs, papers, and other random things. Running her fingers through her hair she exhaled a breath and titled her head back against the truck with a small _thump_ as she willed her body to stop humming.

* * *

The following week the duo had a surprise visit from Ruby and at the same time life seemed to intensify ten-fold. Not only was Emma frustrated with being treated like a child and suddenly down a person at the Bed and Breakfast, but Regina had a mini crisis back in New York that couldn’t be handled from within the confines of her lair, as Emma liked to call it. She was on an immediate flight out leaving Emma to the care of her leggy best friend with a promise that she would not let the blonde overexert herself. Needless to say, if you want something done in business or in life, Regina realized she had to do it herself.

“Rubes!” Emma whined as her cell started blaring Regina’s ring tone, “Whyyyyy?”

“I had to take you to the hospital Emma, she deserved to know.”

Emma groaned before swiping her screen, “Hi baby,” she grimaced at the pitch of her voice knowing Regina would not be fooled by her overly sweet tenor, “What’s up?”

“Emma Swan!” Regina shrieked, “You could have seriously injured yourself or our child! What were you thinking?”

“I’m fine, Ruby overreacted,” Emma huffed leaning back against the couch she’d been resting on and ignored her friend’s scoff, “I was just a little winded and dizzy.”

“ _Winded_ _and_ _dizzy_ ,” Regina parroted, “You thought waking up and going jogging in the middle of nowhere Maine with snow on the ground was an acceptable thing for a _pregnant_ woman to do?!”

Emma rolled her eyes, she knew it was dumb after the fact, hindsight being 20/20 and all. She’d only wanted a little freedom and Ruby was turning into a mini Regina while the brunette was away. Making Emma relax and eat and… _relax_. Okay, so she knew she was being petulant but from an independent woman standpoint, someone who had always had to take care of herself, she was suffocating, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to be more responsible!”

“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry.” Emma paused as she heard a quiet sniffle, “Are…are you crying?”

Regina thought to deny it, to tell Emma not to be absurd, instead she relented with the truth, “I was so worried,” she sighed wiping under her eyes, “I was in a meeting and missed Ruby’s call. On the voicemail she sounded frightened and only said she’d had to take you to the hospital, and I didn’t know I…God, Emma please _be_ _careful_.”

Well shit, Emma thought as she listened to how upset her girlfriend was, she hadn’t meant to worry or scare anyone. She had only wanted to feel normal again, it had been a long and trying few months and she craved the normalcy that had seemed so tangible that morning. Emma felt tears well up in her own eyes, blinking them back she exhaled a shaky breath, “I will. I promise,” she whispered through the line, “I’m sorry baby.”

“I know,” Regina exhaled, “I promise to try and be a little less controlling, but Emma I love you and I only want to take care of you. Once the baby is born, you can go sky diving for all I care, just please right now be cautious.”

“Sky diving, really?”

Regina couldn’t hide her grin at the amusement in the blonde’s voice, “Okay, maybe not that.”

“I didn’t think so,” Emma laughed, “I promise to be a little less bratty.”

It was Regina’s turn to laugh, “I doubt it,”

“Hey!”

Glancing up as her office door opened Regina held up a finger, “I have to go but I love and miss you terribly.”

Emma grinned like an idiot, “I love and miss you terribly too.”

“Liar,” Regina teased.

“Ass,” Emma giggled.

“Goodbye my love.”

“Bye,”

* * *

_It was inevitable_. Looking back, both women should have realized why it was becoming increasingly hard. Emma was coiled tighter than a rubber band, ready to pop. Every time Regina insisted on doing something she was more than capable of doing, like getting tea, she found it necessary to bite her tongue. Regina, while loosening the reigns a bit and remembering that Emma was an adult and could make her own decisions, still found herself tense and lashing out at the blonde for little things. Things like walking around the house in her underwear and a tank top in the dead of a Maine winter, even though the heat was on and she wore socks on her feet.

“How could you be so asinine,” the brunette growled as she threw a blanket over the blonde on the living room couch, “Are you trying to catch pneumonia?”

Emma groaned pulling the blanked over her head, “Regina!” she grunted, “It’s like eighty-five degrees in here!”

“I don’t care Emma! Your immune system is already weak because of the baby. You need to take better care of yourself!”

“I’m hot!” The blonde yelled throwing the blanket off and standing to her feet.

“You’re being childish!” Regina screamed back.

“And you’re being a bitch!”

They stood inches apart, chests heaving with labored breaths, hands clenched at their sides and stared at one another. The fog thickened, the tension hummed, the tingling in the back of their heads increased and that tightly coiled rubber band - _snapped_. They both lunged. Who lunged first? No one cared honestly, it was the after effect, the coming together in a clash of lips and teeth and tongues that they were concerned with. Fingers wove into hair, clutched at necks, and cupped cheeks. They were moving, once again neither woman knowing who initiated the first step, but before they could really think about it they’d made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Clothing stood no chance as it was stripped in haste and left wherever it landed before two bodies fell together on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lust.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Regina panted against pink lips before attaching them to a slender neck.

“Regina, I swear to god…” Emma groaned as the brunette nipped a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and entered her at the same time, “Fuck yessss!”

Regina grunted in her ear and Emma’s own throat made a sound she hadn’t made in what felt like forever. She wasn’t delusional, no one knew her body like Regina did and right now the brunette was reminding her how much she loved that fact.

“Are you okay?” Regina breathed as she began slow and shallow thrusts.

“Almost,” Emma managed as she hooked her leg and rolled them over resulting in a startled gasp from Regina and her being on top, “Much better.”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Regina whimpered as Emma began to move. It wasn’t slow or sweet, they weren’t making love. This was hard and fast, and it was by the very definition of the word fucking, “Em…Emma,” Regina moaned as she latched onto the blonde’s hips to help guide her movements.

Emma’s head thrown back with her hair sweeping the middle of her back and her chest pushed out as her nipples strained in ecstasy was by far the sexiest thing Regina has ever seen. Allowing her eyes to sweep the blonde’s body she couldn’t contain her smile as she brought her hands up to caress a swollen belly, noting the shiver that rushed through her girlfriend’s body. Leaning forward she placed kisses on that stomach and was rewarded with a happy sigh from above before turning her attention to sensitive breasts. Emma lurched forward, bracing herself on a tanned shoulder as warm heat gently engulfed her nipple, “Mm,” she whimpered rolling her hips in tune with Regina’s suckling before whispering a wanton, “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Regina asked around her neglected nipple, looking up and locking eyes with the love of her life.

Emma continued to roll her hips as she stared into darkened brown eyes and breathed out, “I need you to fuck me, _hard_.”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat and as that familiar heat coiled low in her stomach, she couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, “I love you.”

Emma gasped as she was gently flipped back onto her back but responded with a definite, “I love you too.”

Regina was still skeptical about doing what she knew Emma’s definition of _fuck_ was. She didn’t want to hurt the blonde or their unborn child, still she understood Emma’s need, it was as strong if not stronger than her own at the moment so she gave half of what she normally would and began fast and shallow thrusts.

Emma could feel the hesitation as she clutched the brunette’s hips, “Regina, you won’t hurt me and can’t hurt him…” she trailed off with a deep moan as Regina nodded and doubled her efforts. With a few more thrusts and the right angle her breath caught in her throat as the orgasm she’d been on the edge of for the past ten minutes ripped through her, “Oh god…oh god…ohhhhh god!”

Emma’s body quaked causing the brunette to clench with her own intense climax, “Fuck…” Regina grunted as her hand, the one previously tangled in the sheet, slammed against the wall above the blonde’s head, while the other gripped the thigh she was holding tightly as she continued to ride out their joint release. Her head fell to a pale shoulder when their bodies finally calmed and she exhaled near Emma’s ear, “I love being inside you.”

Emma giggled, something she rarely ever did and if asked she’d blame it on the lack of oxygen to her brain, “I missed you.”

Regina hummed as she pulled out and fell beside her, “I have missed you too.”

It was obvious now that no matter how much they tried to work on their relationship, get to know one another and focus on the baby, they couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room. There was nothing wrong with having an active sex life. It was trying to forget that they had an active sex life, and that they enjoyed ripping each other’s clothes off and fucking until they could hardly move, that posed the threat. There was need and lust and tension built up and if they didn’t release it, in the way they knew best, it would fester and boil and eventually erupt.

“I love you,” Emma breathed.

Regina hummed again as she nuzzled into Emma’s shoulder, “I love you too.” 


End file.
